Can We Do it Again?
by MystiMess
Summary: RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, LeonxCloud, SeiferxHayner. A high school where Sora and Riku have been in love for forever, Axel's a player and Roxas might just like him, Leon and Cloud are the "married couple," and Seifer and Hayner are just in denial. Switches POVs for every chapter.
1. Can we do it again?

I breathed in, then I breathed out – slowly. It was still a shock to me what I was about to do. It felt like it wasn't real, and I felt like I would wake up at any moment and realize that this was a dream. But as I saw the dark blue convertible pull up to my house, I knew it was real.

I, Sora, was about to cheat on my girlfriend, Kairi, with my best friend, Riku.

Riku, Kairi and I have known each other since we were little; Riku and I since I was five and he was six, then we met Kairi about two years later. The three of us were always together, until around high school started. Riku was popular and good at everything he did, so he started hanging out with the other popular kids. Kairi was also pretty popular, but she and I still talked all the time. As for me, I was the normal kid that no one hated, but no one necessarily loved either – at least that's how I felt. I wasn't the super smart kid, I wasn't the emo kid, I wasn't the stupid kid – I was just Sora.

Kairi and I started going out a couple of months ago. According to a mutual friend of ours, Selphie, she's been dying for me to ask her out for years. She when Selphie told me this, I asked Kairi out. I loved Kairi, but not in the way that most people might think. I saw her more as a sister than anything else, but people – including her – thought that I was in love with her.

There was a time when we were younger that I did have a crush on her, but that hadn't lasted for very long. It was probably around when Riku and I first met her, and I had thought she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen; actually, I still felt that way. Kairi was absolutely stunning, but I just couldn't feel that way about her.

I was about ten when I realized I was gay. And even though I say that I'm gay, I'm not really sure that I am. I know that the person I want is a boy, which is why I consider myself gay. But I don't like _guys_, I just like one and it's Riku.

Even when Riku ditched me to be popular, I was still in love with him. I knew I didn't have a chance – I had always known, but it didn't stop me from loving him as much as I did. He and I would talk when we had classes together, though we never had many. But with those classes, it always felt like the old days, when Riku and I were best friends and nothing mattered except us.

And now, here he was, pulling up to my house. We were going to his house, since he'd be home alone for the whole weekend, and my parents were home the whole weekend.

"Hey Sora," he said, getting out of his car with a perfect smirk on his face.

"H-Hey, Riku," I said, smiling at him. I couldn't help it. He was Riku – he was my weakness, and no one could replace him in my heart. As much as I wanted and tried to replace him with Kairi, it was impossible.

And when Riku told me that he was gay, it made my world spin and I no longer wanted to replace him with Kairi.

_"Riku," I said his name, looking at him straight in the eyes. I was about to tell him something that I had been wanting him to know for the better part of ten years._

_ "What is it?" he asked me. His eyes looked at me curiously._

_ "I...I'm in love with you." And there it was, out in the open._

_ Riku didn't say anything. He just stood there, his eyes wide as he looked at me. I only looked down, not able to look at him as he looked at me._

_ It felt like hours had passed by, but it was probably only seconds. That's when I felt a finger underneath my chin, pushing my face up and I looked straight up to Riku. His eyes weren't filled with shock now, but with something else – something I couldn't read. However, I didn't get a long look at them because that's when Riku pressed his lips to mine._

_ It was slow, soft and perfect. His lips pressed to mine and I pressed back, unable to stop myself. I had wanted to do this for so long, so even if it was one kiss, I was glad I got to have it._

_ It was short, but it was wonderful, and I knew my cheeks were red._

He had asked me if I wanted to spend the weekend at his house, and I told him I would. It wasn't a hard question to answer.

His smirk was still on his face as he walked up to me. Riku was a good foot taller than me, so I always had to look up at him when he stood in front of me. Even when we were younger, he had always been taller.

"Ready?" His voice was deep and it practically hypnotized me.

"Yep," I said, grinning up at him.

We got into his car and headed off to his house. I still remembered the way, too.

"You won't regret this, will you?" he asked me. I looked over at him, but he was focused on the road.

I smiled. "I could never regret anything I do with you."

He didn't look at me, but I could see his smile. "Good."

* * *

We arrived at his house ten minutes later. It was just a little bigger than mine, but it was in the nicer part of Destiny Islands. His parents were really rich, and the reason he was home alone a lot of the time was because they wanted to continue being rich. Although I remember Riku hating it when we were younger, he didn't seem to care much anymore.

"I wonder how much your room has changed since I last saw it," I said, grinning wide as we walked up to his door.

He pulled out his key, unlocked it, then opened it and let me in first. "How long has it been, anyway?"

A part of me felt sad that he didn't remember how long it has been since I'd been to his house, but I shook away the thought. "Last time I was here was on your birthday, freshman year," I told him, smiling happily as I always did.

It was quick, but it looked like a pained expression passed over his face. "Has it really been that long?"

"Heh, yeah..." I said softly. I hated how long it had been since we were best friends. Even though we talked in the two classes we shared together, it still wasn't like how it used to be.

"I'm sorry, Sora," he said softly. He had been forgiven a long time ago. "I just...I lost sight of everything-"

"It's okay, Riku," I told him, and I meant it.

"No it's not, Sora."

I sighed, before looking around his house. It had definitely changed, but it still had the same vibe around it. "I got used to not being your best friend anymore, Riku. So it's fine."

Before I knew it, I felt myself being grabbed and I was soon pressed against a body, Riku's body. He was hugging me and I had to stop myself from gasping. His arms were wrapped around my waist, tight.

"I'm so sorry, Sora," he said softly, his voice muffled in my hair. I felt his lips pressed to the top of my head and I shuddered.

For the first time in a long time, I let myself cry over Riku. I cried for him abandoning me, for leaving me to be with the populars. I cried for him letting me be with Kairi and forcing me into the situation of trying to replace him, even though I had always known it was impossible.

"Why did you do it, Riku?" I sobbed, though holding back as much as I could. My hands reached out and I grabbed onto the front of his jacket, squeezing it tightly.

"I don't know, Sora," he told me, crushing me closer to him. He knew I was crying and I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

We stayed like that for probably five minutes, before he started to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. I made sure he stayed close to me.

He chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, Sora," he said, looking down at me. "I just wanna' look at you."

I nuzzled my face into his chest. "You'll just see a very red Sora."

He chuckled again and I could guarantee he was smirking. "A very red Sora is a very cute Sora."

My cheeks burned with his words, but I looked up at him anyway. My eyes met with his and I felt lost in that instant.

He kissed me then. It was similar to our first kiss, but this one wasn't sweet for long. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and I shuddered again. My mouth opened up for his tongue and I groaned the second I felt our tongues meet. It was magic and I wanted more.

I didn't know when it happened, but I soon felt a wall at my back and then Riku's kisses all of a sudden getting more aggressive, more powerful. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I eagerly let him dominate me. My personality was much more submissive anyway, and Riku was practically built for dominance.

His tongue ravaged my mouth, and I let him do whatever he wanted. He sucked on my tongue, bit my lip and it merely made me groan in his mouth. But soon, I felt his hands that had been on my back lower and tentatively land on my butt. He was hesitant and it was the most endearing thing in the world to me.

I pressed my butt into his hands, letting him know that I didn't mind. In that moment, his hands then grabbed my ass and I merely groaned in his mouth again. Whatever he did to me felt great and I simply wanted – no, needed – more.

"Riku," I moaned out softly against his lips, which seemed to turn him on more because suddenly he picked me up. "R-Riku?" I asked, still against his lips.

His breath was heavy. "My room," was all he said, before his tongue was again ravaging my mouth.

We reached his room in seconds and he walked me over to his bed, where I suddenly realized that he was on top of me. Our lips were no longer connected, and we were just staring at each other.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I've been sure for a long time."

He smiled, before he leaned down and kissed me once again. His tongue was immediately in my mouth and of course, I didn't stop him. His arms were on either side of my head, while his lower half straddled me.

The way he kissed me made the world fall away and made me feel like I was on cloud nine. There was nothing but Riku and me, and that's how I wanted my world to be like. Nothing else mattered when I was with him – hell, even when we're apart, nothing matters to be except Riku. He meant everything to me. And having him on top of me, kissing me, knowing that we're going to have sex...it was the most amazing feeling I had ever known.

His lips moved down, going to my neck and I eagerly arched my neck to his mouth when I felt him nibbling it. Before long, he was biting on it and sucking it, probably creating a very large hickey. But I didn't mind in the least. If he wanted to claim me as his, he could, and he could make it as obvious as he wanted.

"Riku," I groaned out, arching my body into his. His groan was deep and husky and it turned me on even more.

He pulled away from me, and while I was about to whine, I stopped as I saw him pulling off his jacket, followed by his shirt. My eyes grew wide as I saw his shirtless form. I had seen him like this numerous times, like when we were kids or when we were both in the locker room for P.E. However, I had never seen his naked chest this close before, and it was all I could do to not drool.

"Like what you see?" he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice, but I honestly didn't care. How could I not like his body? He had a six pack, but it was bulging out and disgusting. Riku was lean and muscular, and his body was absolutely perfect.

I nodded to his question.

"Your turn now." The smirk was still in his voice.

I finally tore my eyes from his body. "Uhh..." I didn't want to take my shirt off. Compared to his body, I was extremely thin.

"Come on, Sora," he said, his voice taunting now.

I was about to retort, but I felt his hands suddenly on the bare skin of my belly. His fingertips had reached underneath my shirt, then slowly moved up, moving my shirt along with his hands. I gulped as I let him pull my shirt off completely, tossing it in a random direction.

He stared at my body like I had stared at his, only I'm sure his wasn't in awe.

"You're so beautiful, Sora," he said, his voice soft.

My cheeks burned once again at his words and I had to look away. I was too embarrassed.

He merely chuckled, but didn't say anything. I gasped out as I felt him nip my collarbone, and I looked down to see his silver hair, covering his beautiful face as I felt his tongue, teeth and lips go after my collarbone. And it didn't take him long to go further down.

When his lips reached my nipple, that's when I full out moaned. I couldn't help it as his teeth and tongue teased me beyond belief. My body arched into him and I groaned more, louder. I could feel his lips form a smirk against my nipple, but I was in too much ecstasy to care.

He switched to my other nipple and I moaned out again. His hands caressed my upper body, teasing and pressing down in various spots, but it all felt good to me.

It didn't take him long to find the button on my pants, and when he did, I immediately arched into his fingers.

"Someone's eager," he told me, his lips moving away from my nipple as he looked up at me.

"Well yeah..." I said, before looking away from him. I was too embarrassed.

He chuckled. "You're so cute, Sora."

My cheeks became redder and I knew that I would be read for however long this lasted. Riku just had that kind of effect on me; whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, I was still debating.

He undid the button, before zipping down the zipper. I felt him pull down my pants, and I lifted my butt so it would be easier for him to remove them. When he was done, I realized he had taken down my boxers as well.

My body shivered as I looked at him looking at me; he eyed me with lust and I think I hardened even more from that thought.

A louder moan escaped me when his hand grasped my cock.

"Riku," I moaned out, arching immediately into his hand.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice teasing. His mouth had gone back to my neck, where it nibbled, sucked and licked. It was a total overdrive to my senses and it was hard to think, much less talk.

"More," I groaned out, arching into his hand again.

"Oh yes Sora, much more."

He kissed his way down my body, and when he got to the bottom of my belly, I realized what he was about to do. But before I could protect, I felt a long lick against my cock. A loud groan escaped me this time and I couldn't stop myself from arching into him. His mouth took in my head, his tongue licking it all around as he sucked on it.

"Riku," I breathed out.

I felt him smirk, before he took more of me in. I groaned again as he did this, trying to control myself from thrusting into his mouth. It felt too good to be real and I could only imagine what sex with him would be like.

It seemed almost easy to him when he took in the rest of me. I mean yeah, I wasn't the biggest, but I definitely wasn't the smallest. But, he took my whole cock in as if it was easy, and from all the stories I had heard, doing that wasn't the easiest thing to do.

I didn't dwell on that for very long, though. He was sucking on me, licking me and even scraped his teeth against me, which surprisingly felt really good. I groaned throughout all of this, as he sucked and as he pumped me with his mouth. It felt like he was trying to milk my cock with his mouth and I was doing whatever I could so I wouldn't cum so quickly. But it was _Riku_, and I was in his _mouth_! It was a miracle I hadn't cum just from him kissing me.

"Riku..." I groaned out again. "I can't...last...I..." Another groan. "I'm about...to..."

He suddenly sucked harder than he had before and I saw white. I came in his mouth and I couldn't hold it, no matter how hard I tried. But as I watched him, of what I could see since it was hard to keep my eyes open, he swallowed it easily. He swallowed everything that came from me and it was making me even hotter somehow.

He slowly removed his mouth from my cock, probably trying to tease me even more than he already was. And it was definitely working.

I groaned as he removed his mouth from me, and I knew I was breathing hard. However, as I looked up at Riku, my eyes half open, he was smiling at me. Not smirking, but an actual smile. It was nice.

"You sure you're ready for more?"

Although I thought it was fairly obvious how much I wanted Riku, I couldn't help but think how much I loved that he kept asking it.

"I'm ready for whatever you're willing to give me," I told him softly, looking right into his eyes.

He breathed harshly. "Damn, Sora," he said, the lust in his eyes growing. "You make it impossible to resist you."

"Good. I don't want you to resist me."

His smirk was back, and soon, so was his mouth on mine. I eagerly kissed him back, not minding that I could taste myself on his tongue.

Suddenly, he got up and I felt my eyes widen. Why the hell was he getting up? I noticed him go into the bathroom then, and I was suddenly even more confused. But then, he brought out a bottle – and it said the word 'Lube' on it. I then knew why he had gotten up.

How long has he had that, I wonder.

I shook away my thoughts as he got back in top of me, opening the bottle, squirting some of the lube onto his fingers, before setting it down on his nightstand. He looked at me for a moment, before his lips descended upon mine once again and I felt his hand go towards my ass. I lifted it up to make it easier for him, and I felt one of his fingers probe my entrance, before it slowly went inside.

My eyes were already closed from our kissing, but I squeezed them closed as I felt his finger inside of me. It hurt, but I knew it wouldn't be for long. And when it no longer hurt, I rocked myself against his finger, wanting him to go deeper in.

He kissed me deeper, probably trying to distract me from what he was doing to my lower half. I didn't mind of course, and I even felt brave enough to bite his lower lip, pulling it into my mouth. It seemed as though he liked that, because he was suddenly kissing me harder and his finger was going even deeper inside of me, before he shoved in the second finger.

I groaned as I felt the second finger, in pain and pleasure – but more pain. It hurt bad, but I wouldn't let Riku realize just how much. I wanted this, so bad, and I didn't want to risk him stopping. And I knew it would go away eventually, but it would just take longer.

Riku's fingers pushed inside me just as his tongue pushed inside me and it was making me crazy. Even with the pain, the fact that Riku was touching me like this was driving me nuts and made me want only more.

When the pain in my ass started to subside, I sucked on Riku's tongue and groaned into his mouth at how good it felt to have him inside of me. He put in his third finger then, what I assumed was the last. It hurt of course, but it surprisingly didn't take too long to adjust to it, and I was eagerly bucking against it as he thrust it inside of me.

He removed his fingers then, and I knew what was now coming. I didn't know when, but when I looked, Riku's pants and boxers were off and I got to see his cock. I had seen it once, when we were little, and that was when I had realized I liked Riku. His length was incredible and my breath hitched in my throat as I noticed the girth of it. It was going to hurt – a _lot_.

He grabbed the bottle again, before squirting more of the lube into his hand and rubbing it along his cock. I licked my lips slowly as I watched him rub his length, suddenly craving to touch it. I think he noticed me looking because he chuckled and pressed his lips to mine again, though it was quick.

"Someone looks excited," he said, smirking at me. Yep, he definitely knew that I was staring.

"Yeah," I said, not denying it. Why should I? He knew how I felt, and he knew that I wanted this.

He smiled again at me, and it made me melt. "Turn around," he told me, his voice rough all of a sudden. Maybe he was just as excited as I was.

I immediately did as he told me, getting onto my hands and knees, my ass sticking out. Damn, I was ready. I had been ready for years, and now I would finally have it.

He pressed his cock at my entrance and I shivered. He pressed it in more and I groaned out in pain.

"Sora."

"Yeah?" I asked, gasping out as I spoke.

"I love you." And then he thrust his length inside of me.

I groaned out from the pain, and my breathing was coming out in pants. But still, that didn't stop me from questioning him.

"You...what?" I asked, wincing from the pain.

His breath was harsh as well. "I love you," he told me.

I felt my heart soar. Was it possible? Could Riku really love...me?

I turned my head slightly, just so I could look into his eyes. I wanted to look at them as he told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. I could feel myself about to cry.

He smiled at me again, that one smile that was suddenly so clear to me. "Yeah, I'm sure." Riku loved me.

I turned my head back then, looking down at the bed. Riku moved from his position, so his body was pressing against my back. He was pressing soft kisses into my shoulder blade, then my neck and even nipped my ear a bit.

"I love you, Sora," he said again, and I couldn't help but to buck against his cock. It no longer hurt.

He groaned as I did, and then suddenly, we were moving together. He was thrusting inside of me, and I was thrusting back against him. I wanted to take all of him into me and never let him out. It just felt so good that I couldn't believe it.

"Riku," I moaned out, arching my neck back as he thrust roughly inside of me.

"Sora," he groaned out against my neck.

I felt a hand on my cock then, and I moaned even louder. Riku was rubbing my length at the same intensity and rhythm as he was thrusting inside of me, and the friction was making me crazy and my entire body was hot.

Riku hit my prostate and I screamed. I could feel myself cumming already, unable to help it as Riku continued to thrust roughly inside of me. It was too much for me and I felt like I could barely breathe.

"Riku," I moaned out, louder than before. "I can't...I...Nnn."

"Me too, Sora," he breathed into my ear. "Just wait a bit – cum with me."

I held myself back as much as I could, but Riku slammed his cock against my prostate again and I could no longer hold back. I came in Riku's hand and onto his bed, before feeling him cum soon after me as my ass squeezed all around him.

He moaned out as he came, and it made me grin. I was glad he enjoyed it; I wanted him to. Maybe if he liked it this time, he'd want to do it again.

When he was done, he removed himself from being on top of me, as well as inside of me, before landing next to me on his side. He pulled me into him and I was suddenly in his arms. His arms were a place I had longed to be in for so long, so I eagerly got as close to him as I could.

One of his hands was snug around my waist, while the other was woven into my hair. It wasn't possible for me to be happier than I was at that moment. Everything was absolutely perfect. I had Riku, and that was all that I needed.

"When did you know?" Riku asked me, his mouth pressed to my forehead.

"Know what?" I asked him, my voice sounding a little tired.

"That you were in love with me."

My cheeks flushed. "Well...probably when I was ten."

"Really? That young?"

My cheeks darkened. "Yeah..." I told him. "I didn't care about being with anyone else, as long as I was with you. I thought I was into guys in general, but when I thought about it, it wasn't guys. I was just plainly into you, and it hasn't changed since."

"Sora," he said softly, that smile on his face. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and I smiled against his.

"What about you?" I asked him.

That smile was still on his face as he looked at me. "Around the time when you were crushing on Kairi."

My eyes went wide at his words. When I had a crush on Kairi...that was like three years before I realized I was in love with Riku.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked, my voice in a whisper.

"Why didn't _you_ ever tell me?" he repeated. "I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way, and I didn't want to risk you hating me."

Riku hid it for the same reasons I had. He was afraid like I was and I had never felt so close to him in my entire life. Riku and I were the same.

I crushed my lips to his, nipping his bottom lip before tugging it into my mouth. He growled against my lips before his hands started going all over my body.

"Can we do it again?"


	2. I Would do Anything for You

Sora had spent the entire weekend at my house. It was, without a doubt, the best weekend I had ever had. Sure, Sora and I had amazing weekends together when we were little, but nothing compared to this recent weekend. Sora was mine now; when we were little, he was merely my best friend. But now, now I could hold him and kiss him and do anything and everything I wanted to with him.

I sighed as I stopped in front of Sora's house in my convertible, before honking twice.

Sora had gone back home last night, with me dropping him off. His parents wanted him back home the night before school, for obvious reasons and I could understand that. But it didn't mean that I wanted to give him up. Two nights in a row I had him in my bed, sleeping with me and cuddling up with me – Sora had always been a cuddler when he slept. And last night, it felt off not to have him there. Sora belonged with me, and after being with him, I knew it with every fiber of my being.

"Sora! Riku's here!" I could hear Sora's mom calling out to Sora. I couldn't help but to smile.

Sora's mom had always been cool with me. She was a fun woman; she was very similar to Sora, and I remember always having fun whenever I went to Sora's place. I think she still had a soft spot for me.

"Hello Riku," she said as she walked over to my car.

"Hey Terra," I said, using her first name. When Sora and I were little, she had insisted on me calling her by her first name, saying that if I called her by her last name, she'd feel old. Hell, I probably should have called her by her last name, but it was just so natural to use her first.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind. "Glad you still remember what I preferred to be called," she said, grinning. "You're the only one who does it. Even though Sora is with that Kairi girl, she still can't say my first name."

I laughed. 'That Kairi girl' was something that, for whatever reason, sounded pleasant to my ears. I remember Sora's mom wasn't the biggest fan of Kairi, but I had figured that would have changed, but apparently I was wrong. I was secretly glad that she still didn't like Kairi so much.

"Kairi's a bit too polite," I said, trying to be nice about her. I really had no right to hate Kairi, even though I did; I was the one who had abandoned Sora.

"I'm glad you two are friends again," she told me, a smile on her face and her voice soft. "I can't remember the last time I saw Sora so happy."

That made me grin immensely. Selfishly, I was glad that Sora had been miserable – or at least not as happy – without me around. It made me feel like I couldn't be replaced, and that was something that I never wanted to happen.

"I'm glad too," I told her. "I just needed some growing up to do."

She continued to smile at me, and I knew that I had been forgiven by her. "Just don't do that to him again, you understand? He was very distraught when you left him."

I nodded my head. "I can promise you that it will absolutely never happen again."

Her smile widened.

"Riku!" Sora finally made his appearance as he ran out of the house. "Sora I took so long."

"It's fine, Sora. We won't be late."

He grinned at me, before realizing his mom was there. "What were you two talking about?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, just you honey," she said, giving her son a bone crushing hug. I laughed.

"Ugh," he groaned, but hugging his mom back nonetheless.

She let go and waved at us as she went back into the house.

Sora looked at me then, and I smirked right back at him. His cheeks were dusted with red and made him look all the cuter. As he opened the car door and got in, I swear he became even redder. He was too cute for his own good.

I drove off with Sora, but I didn't drive off too far. I drove merely around a corner, where I knew no one would see us.

I unclipped my seatbelt, before leaning over to kiss Sora on the lips. His lips were soft, moist and warm. They were the most amazing lips I had ever kissed. I hadn't kissed many people before Sora, so I really didn't have much to compare to. But, I knew that, even if I had kissed a million people, no lips could ever compare to Sora's. His were perfect, like they were made just to fit perfectly against mine.

I pulled back after a little bit. I didn't need a full on makeout session before school, but I had wanted something. I hadn't kissed him since I dropped him off last night around nine, and waiting that long for his lips had been absolutely torture.

As I pulled away, Sora's eyes were still closed and his cheeks were an adorable red. It made me grin and I pressed a quick peck to his lips, before putting my seatbelt back on and heading off towards the school.

Sora's eyes had opened and he looked out the window, still with that adorable red tint to his cheeks.

"So how does Roxas get to school?" I asked him, deciding to distract him from his embarrassment.

It worked. Sora was now focused on the new question, completely forgetting his embarrassment. "Well, we both hitch a ride from Hayner. You remember him?"

I nodded. I had a couple of classes with Hayner, but I did remember him as the cousin of Sora and Roxas. He had always been a pretty cool kid, although very aggressive. "Your cousin."

"Right. Normally we go to school with him, but I told Roxas I was getting a ride from you today." I could practically _hear_ the blush in Sora's voice, even though I wasn't entirely sure that was possible. "So he already got picked up by Hayner."

"Ah, I see." I mainly asked because I had half expected to drive Sora _and_ Roxas. No offense to Roxas, since he was a cool kid and all, but I only wanted to pick up Sora. I wasn't sure how much Sora had told Roxas anyway, and I didn't plan on hiding Sora and I.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?" His focus was on the radio now, switching through the channels.

"What's up with you and Kairi?" Of course I had to ask this. Sora cheated on Kairi with me, since he never did break up with her – at least not that I know of.

He stopped flipping through the radio stations, and looked over at me. He sighed. "I'm gonna' break up with her today," he told me, and I felt myself relax. "I didn't want to do it over the phone. She deserves more than that."

I nodded in agreement. I may not like that she was with Sora, but the girl did deserve that much. She had been with him when I hadn't. And I knew Sora was feeling guilty as hell about what he had done, even if he wanted it. But I wouldn't apologize for it, because I had wanted it and I would never regret anything between Sora and me. I knew he wouldn't apologize for it either.

"And what about us?" I asked him, looking at him for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you okay with us going public?" Even if Sora said he wouldn't want to, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself. "Because people are going to wonder why we're suddenly hanging out together, and don't think that we won't, 'cause we will."

I couldn't look at Sora like I wanted to, since I was supposed to keep my eye on the road, but I would glance at him here and there. He was looking straight ahead, and even though the silence was a bit annoying, I could tell he was thinking, so I wouldn't bother him.

It didn't take us much longer to get to the school, and I finally pulled into the parking lot and parked in my usual spot, which was one of the easiest parking spots to pull in and out of. For whatever reason, people had dubbed it as _my_ parking spot. I did like the spot, but I never cared where I parked, but from what I heard, if people tried to park into 'my spot', people would bully them out of it. I thought it was stupid, but I never really did anything about it. It never affected me, so I never saw a point to it.

I pulled out the key and sighed, before looking at Sora. "Sora?"

He finally looked at me, and I could see his resolve in his eyes. I knew there was a grin forming on my face.

"_But_," he said, exaggerating the word. The word 'but' was never good, unless it was referring to the one with two t's, and if it was Sora's. "Can we work into it slowly? I don't wanna' hurt Kairi any more than I have to."

Sora was extremely caring, as well as sensitive to other's feelings, so it didn't really come as a shock to me when he explained what he wanted. In fact, it was probably something I should have seen coming. And even though it did annoy me a tad, I smiled at him anyway. It was Sora's nature to be kind-hearted, and I would never fault him for that.

"Alright," I told him. "I can agree to that." A big smile immediately appeared on his face and I was instantly glad that I was agreeing to this. I'd do anything to see his happy smile. "But, I do still want us to hang out whenever we can."

"Deal!" he said, his voice excited and that smile still on his face. "Just nothing about our relationship for at least a week."

A week without anyone knowing about our relationship? Well, alright, I could work with that. I could slowly work it in with my friends that I was gay, so by the time Sora and I were open about it, they should already be used to it. Besides, a couple of the guys I hung out with were already gay – or at least in the closet, so I knew they wouldn't care.

"Sounds fine."

That smile wouldn't leave his face, and I loved that I had been the one to put it there. What I didn't like, however, was that I couldn't kiss him. I hated holding back. I had held back from him for so long, that doing it now was practically torture.

We both finally got out of my car, closing the doors with our bags and I locked it. We got to school a little later than I normally did, since usually I didn't pick Sora up, so I knew I wouldn't have much time with my friends in the morning, and neither would Sora. But, I figured we'd both probably create some sort of reason why we were hanging out again.

It didn't take me long to find Kairi, since her hair was just a tad noticeable. It wasn't nearly as red as my best friend's, but it was still quite red. And compared to most of the kids at our school, her hair was even more noticeable.

I heard Sora gulp and I looked down at him, resisting the urge to hold his hand. He saw Kairi, too. "It'll be alright," I told him, my voice soft just so he could hear it. I was pretty sure other students wouldn't hear me, but you never knew. "Want me to come with you?"

He shook his head, looking at me then with that bright smile of his. I had to remember to breathe. "It's alright. This is something I have to do alone." I merely nodded, but he continued with that heart stopping smile. "I'll see you in second, okay?" I nodded again and he walked in the direction of his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

* * *

First period took too damn long. I was impatient for second – impatient to see Sora and to know how everything went with him and Kairi.

Most of my friends were in this class at least, so I definitely wasn't bored, but I just wanted to see Sora. That was all I was capable of thinking of. The class was a no-brainer, so at least I didn't miss much since I kept spacing off.

"Riku, what's up with you?"

That was my best friend, if I didn't count Sora. Axel knew me better than all of our 'friends', which was why I did consider him a best friend. Our personalities were completely different, but apparently it worked for us very well. Plus, Axel was the only one, besides Sora, who knew that I was gay. Axel was gay as well, which was why I hadn't seen a problem with admitting it to him last year. But he also understood that I was in the closet, and that I had been in love with Sora for a long time.

"Just distracted," I told him honestly. The guy knew when I was lying, so there was no point in ever lying to him.

"By?"

A smirk crossed my face. "You'll see soon enough."

"Ooh, by this reaction, it must be something good. Can't tell me now?"

"Nope," I told him, my smirk getting bigger. "You'll find out during lunch, alright?" I really didn't mind telling Axel now, but it was fun to torture my friend. He was very impatient.

He whined. "Fine. But you better tell me then! Got it memorized?" That stupid catch phrase of his was rather annoying at times, but he did use it when he could. I'd heard some people try to copy the little phrase of his, but they always used it at the stupidest of times, making it pretty funny.

The bell finally rang and it was time to see Sora.

I got all my stuff, before heading out of the class with Axel. His class was right next to mine and Sora's, so we always just walked together. We chatted about meaningless things, like homework, as we walked toward the class. And as we walked, I noticed how everyone seemed to step around us, not wanting to be in our way. Apparently this had always been happening, but I hadn't noticed till just a few months ago. I thought it was weird as hell, but apparently it was a show of respect. I still thought it was weird.

As Axel and I got to our classes, he immediately went inside as usual. He had a thing for a boy in that class and he always liked to talk to him – more like harass him. It was the funniest thing to me though, since it _was_ Sora's twin brother.

Anyway, for the first time, I waited for Sora outside of our classroom. I felt like I could now. We weren't going to hide the fact that we were definitely friends again, so something like waiting for him wasn't a big deal. In fact, the idea of waiting for him kind of made me happy. I didn't know why, but it did.

However, when I did finally see Sora, my happy thoughts immediately went away. He looked like he had been crying, and it had been a lot, too. I acted immediately.

I went over to our teacher, told her Sora wasn't feeling too well and asked her if I could take Sora to the nurse. Sora and I were of the few students who didn't cause a problem in her class, so she let us go without a second thought. Good things came out of being quiet in class.

I left the classroom, grabbed Sora's arm and without a word, I headed straight for the nearest bathroom. Luckily no one was there, like I figured, and I locked the bathroom door.

The second the 'click' sound went off from locking the bathroom, I heard a sob tear from Sora. And when I turned around to look at him, he had already rushed into me, squeezing me to him as his face went into my chest.

I felt like my heart was breaking at seeing him like that. My arms immediately went around him, pulling him even closer to me. I leaned against the door as I heard and felt him sob into my chest. One of my arms was around his waist, while weaved I weaved my other hand into his hair.

"Shh, Sora," I tried to calm him, pressing my lips into his hair. "It's okay."

"No it's not," he said, his voice muffled in my shirt. "I'm such an asshole."

If the crying of Sora wasn't an indication that something bad had happened, then Sora saying 'asshole' was definitely an indication. Sora never cursed, never even said words like 'shit' or 'damn'.

"No, you're not Sora," I told him, petting his hair softly. "You're the kindest person I know."

"You're just saying that 'cause you love me," he told me, his voice quivering slightly.

"Well, I do love you, but that's not why I think you're kind, Sora," I told him, chuckling a little bit. Even though he was sobbing, I still loved that he knew that I loved him.

"Kairi said I'm an asshole," he muttered, the sobs slowly going away.

I sighed. I had figured as much. "What happened, Sora?"

Sora remained quiet for a bit, collecting his thoughts I assumed. I was glad that he stayed close to me, though. He hadn't moved at all, not even his face which was still pressed against my chest. However, he did move it so his cheek was now against my chest.

"In the morning, after I left you to go over to Kairi, she was talking to Selphie. I just stood there, waiting for them to finish, and when they did, I told Kairi that I wanted to talk to her alone." I forgot that Sora could be thoroughly detailed with his stories. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but sometimes he should just get straight to the point. "So we walked away from Selphie and the others, and then she tried to kiss me – I pulled away though!" I held back a smile when he said that. "And then she seemed concerned. So, I...I told her that you and I had hung out during the weekend."

My eyes widened a bit. I didn't think he'd tell her that he had cheated, but just that he didn't want to be with her anymore. But then, he was Sora – of course he was going to be honest with Kairi.

"And?" I prompted, since he had stopped talking.

"W-Well, she looked at me a little strangely. I can't really describe the look, but she looked almost...angry. But I don't think she was angry with me. But so, she asked me how it went, and I told her that you and I were friends again. But then she asked me why I wanted to tell her this alone. That's when I...I told her that I wanted to...break up."

My eyes remained on Sora the whole time, the little I could see of him anyway. He wasn't sobbing, but I could still feel the tears leaking from his eyes. I knew he hadn't wanted to hurt Kairi, and honestly, we could have waited till he broke up with Kairi to do what we did. But, I couldn't wait any longer. When Sora told me he loved me, it was a miracle I hadn't taken him where he stood.

He breathed in deeply, then let it out. "She kind of freaked out on me," he said, somehow squeezing me closer to him. "She started screaming out all these things...And then she grabbed my jacket, since I had it zipped up, and she...she saw the hickies..."

Fuck. So Kairi _really_ knew what had happened between him and Sora. So much for him and Sora staying a secret for a while.

"And then she called me an...an asshole, and a cheating bastard...and other things. I kept apologizing to her, even though I knew she shouldn't forgive me...and then she slapped me."

I heard the growl leave my throat, and it wasn't something I could easily contain. Had Sora cheated on her? Yeah, he had, but Kairi had no right to say all that stuff to Sora. Sora was a good person – the best person – and I'd be damned before I let her say anything like that to him again. The only reason why I hadn't started cursing and screaming was the fact that her slap probably hadn't been that hard, considering there was no slap mark on Sora's cheek. But, that still gave her no excuse, and if I saw her today, it was going to be hard not to hurt her.

I felt Sora move his head again, his chin now on my chest. I felt his eyes on me, but I just looked across the bathroom, glaring at the opposite side of the bathroom.

"Riku?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, pulling Sora even closer to me, breathing harshly. I had to control myself.

"Riku?" He repeated.

I let out my breath. "Yeah?" My tone was clipped.

"Are you...mad?"

No Sora, of course not. I'm totally fine with that bitch cursing and slapping you. "Yes." I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think she would find out..."

That made me chuckle; I couldn't help it. I ruffled his hair. "I'm not mad at you, Sora. You did nothing wrong. I'm mad at _her_."

When I looked down at him finally, he looked up at me with confusion written all over his face. "Kairi? Why are you mad at her?"

I knew I looked at him like he was oblivious, but c_ome on_. "Really Sora? You have no idea why I'm mad at her?"

His face turned red. "For...for cursing at me?"

I sighed. "And for slapping you. I don't care what you did, you didn't deserve that, Sora."

"But I did," he told me, his eyes watering up again. "Even though I don't regret what we did Riku, I still cheated on Kairi...Of course she'd be mad at me."

"I get her being mad..." I really did; anyone would be mad at their significant other for cheating. "But Kairi went too far with this. I thought she was better than that."

Sora changed the position of his head again, so his cheek was pressed to my chest. I leaned down and pressed my lips his hair again. "It'll be okay, Sora," I told him, rubbing his back softly. "I promise."

"I know," he said, sighing. I could feel his body relaxing into mine. "As long as I have Riku, everything is always okay."

I grinned into his hair. "You wanna' sit with me and my friends for lunch?" I figured he probably would anyway, before all this happened, but now I wanted to make sure he was with me during lunch. Even if it wasn't with my friends, I wouldn't leave his side.

"Yeah," he told me, his answer surprising me a bit.

"Alright then," I said quietly, smiling. It looked like Sora and I would definitely be out of the closet sooner than we thought. Kairi was a gossiper, I knew, and news like this would be spreading like wild fire. "Are you okay about everyone finding out today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know better than I that Kairi likes to gossip. And this has to do with her, so no doubt she'll be telling everyone that you cheated on her with me."

I felt his body stiffen. "I didn't even think about that..."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Sora...but-"

"Yeah," he said, interrupting me. "I mean, we were gonna' be out about it anyway, so might as well not try to deny it."

"I'm sorry," I said again. And I was. Though yeah, I liked the thought of claiming him as soon as possible, but I knew Sora would be a little uncomfortable with this, especially because it would still end up hurting Kairi to see them together.

"It's not your fault-"

I laughed, interrupting him. "Actually, it is."

"I'm the one who confessed to you."

"But I'm the one who kissed you. And really, no one can blame you for kissing me back." My tone was obviously sarcastic, but I was trying to cheer him up.

I heard him laugh, something I was dying to her. "That is true. This _is_ all your fault."

I chuckled. "Exactly, so don't take what Kairi said to heart, alright?" I pulled him slightly away from me, so I could look him straight in the eye. "Alright?"

His cheeks tinted red, and immediately I grinned at him. "Alright."

"Good. Now, let's get back to class-"

The bell rang. Second period had officially ended.

"Have we really been in here that long?" Sora asked, a little shocked.

I was a bit shocked myself. "I guess so."

* * *

Throughout the morning, I had already heard about the rumor of Sora and me. When people I didn't know asked me about it, I just shrugged and didn't give them an answer. But when people that I considered my friends asked me, I told them to wait till lunch. Everyone had agreed to that – except Axel of course.

_"Dude, did Roxas's brother really cheat on that red head with you?" he whispered during our third period class._

_ "Wait till lunch," I told him. _

_ "Really Riku? You think _I_, Axel, can wait for something as juicy as this?"_

_ I sighed. Yeah, Axel couldn't just wait one more period. "It's a little more complicated than that."_

_ "So it's true." It wasn't a question._

_ I sighed again. "Yes."_

_ "Aha! So he's the one you've been gay for forever?" How Axel figured that out, I would never know. The red head could surprise me every now and again._

_ "Pretty much," I told him honestly. "I'm explaining it to everyone during lunch."_

_ He grinned, his stupid Axel grin. "Alright. I can wait for the details till then."_

I chuckled to myself. Axel really was a handful.

Sora and I agreed that I'd pick him up from his fourth period, which was closer to the food court, so he wouldn't have to walk alone and endure the rumors. Sora didn't do well with other people talking about him, so I figured this was going to be a very uncomfortable day for him. I hoped the rumors wouldn't be around for long, but Kairi had been the one who had started it, so...no one really could tell.

I stopped at Sora's class, arriving a minute early before the bell would actually ring. That's what I liked about being a teacher's aide, especially for one of the cooler teachers of the school. He always let me out a little earlier before lunch so I wouldn't have to fight the crowd.

And for Sora, it would be better if I arrived earlier. He shared his fourth period with Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus – all the people that he hung out with, who were _all_ originally Kairi's friends. For Sora, I knew this would be a torture class, and as I peeked inside through the window, I found Sora immediately. His head was down and he was looking upset, though I saw no tears thankfully. Kairi was whispering with Selphie and they were glaring in Sora's direction. As for Tidus and Wakka, the boys were behind Sora, not doing anything. Actually, I would be happy with them if that's all they did. Leave Sora alone, and I didn't give a shit. Torture him, and then they'd get hell.

The bell finally rang and I opened the door to Sora's class, ignoring everyone staring at me and walking right over to him. It didn't take him long to see me and when he did, I was gifted with his smile. That calmed me down instantly, no longer imagining ways I could torture Kairi without physically hurting her.

"Hey Riku," he said, his voice chipper as he shoved his stuff into his backpack, before zipping it up and lifting the bag onto his shoulder.

"Hey," I said to him simply, grinning down at him. "Ready to go?"

He got up. "Mhmm."

I wanted to get out of that classroom as quickly as possible. I didn't want Sora to have to deal with Kairi and her friends. So with that, I immediately grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers and went towards the exit.

Oh, but apparently the universe wasn't on our side today. Kairi and Selphie stood in front of us. I felt Sora's hand squeeze mine, which made me squeeze his back in reassurance.

"What do you want, Kairi?" I asked, glaring directly at her. I did _not _want to deal with this little bitch.

Kairi looked up at me, glaring right back. It was hard to be intimidated by a girl who was a foot shorter than you. "You took Sora from me."

I sighed. Technically, she was right, I had, but it didn't mean that I felt guilty about it. Sora was mine, and like he told me during the weekend, he always had been. "What's your point?"

She looked at me with surprise in her eyes. "You're not going to try to defend yourself?"

I glared at her still. "Why would I? It's true. I absolutely took Sora away from you. You weren't taking good care of him while I was being an idiot, so I decided to take him back from you. He was mine from the very beginning."

She and Selphie arched their brows at me. "What do you mean he was yours from the beginning?" Kairi asked.

Damn these girls were annoying. And people wondered why gay guys were gay. "I've been into Sora since I was eight."

"A-And I've been into Riku since I was ten." Sora shocked me when he spoke, making me look back at him. I couldn't help but to smile at him and squeeze his hand again. He smiled at me and squeezed it back.

"But...but you _left, _Riku! You _left_ Sora almost right after you got into high school!" That stung, but I knew Kairi was desperate at this point.

"Yeah, he did, Kairi. But he came back." Sora shocked me once again by speaking.

"Sora..." She looked like she about to burst into tears, and I felt no sympathy whatsoever. She had yelled and slapped Sora; Kairi deserved much more than this, but this would do.

"Kairi, I love Riku. I have for six years now, and it's not going away."

That seemed to hurt her, since her eyes finally watered and she ran away, Selphie running after her. It was then that I realized that we had an audience. All the students that had been in that class were still there, including the teacher.

"Well then," I said, waving awkwardly to the class and teacher, before taking Sora and I out of the class quickly.

We stopped right before we reached the food court. "You okay?" I asked him, looking directly into his eyes.

He smiled up at me, not taking his eyes away from mine, even as red slowly began to paint his cheeks. "Definitely," he said, and I knew he wasn't lying. "Thank you, Riku."

I smiled at him, a smile that I reserved only for him and grabbed him into a hug. "I would do anything for you."


	3. I Love You

I took in a deep breath, then let it out. _Deja vu. _

Riku and I were about to walk into the cafeteria, a place where tons of students were. And because I knew how fast rumors spread around this school, especially when it had to do with Riku, I knew that everyone in that room would know about Riku and me. I was absolutely terrified.

But then Riku squeezed my hand as he interlocked his fingers with mine.

I looked up at him, and I couldn't help but to turn red at the way he smiled at me. Riku made me feel things that I have never felt before, and though it made me nervous, I also loved it. What made it better was that I knew he felt the same way about me.

The next look on his face showed that he was sorry, and I just smiled right back at him. I knew he hadn't wanted the whole thing with Kairi to happen, but it had. And there was nothing either of us could do about it. Of course I wanted to keep Kairi as a friend, as well as Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, but Riku was still more important than anyone.

Riku pushed open one of the doors to the cafeteria and I squeezed his hand harder in mine. The second we were in, I could _feel_ the stares of everyone looking at us. There were different kinds of stares; stares of jealousy from his fangirls, stares of hate from the homophobes, stares of confusion and lastly, stares of...well, I couldn't tell, but it seemed that not everyone was surprised by Riku and me. Although I didn't like the jealousy or hate towards me, I think the stares of non-surprise were the worst.

We got in one of the many lines for lunch. Even though I hadn't paid attention to which line we were in, I knew that I wouldn't have to worry. Riku was Riku, and he was way too nice to make me get food I didn't like. And when I finally paid attention to the line, I grinned. Chicken sandwich!

After paying for our food, we walked in the direction of where his friends were sitting. The table was their normal table – no one would dare touch it because it was the 'popular table'. It was weird to think of a table that way, but that's just how everyone saw it. I bet Riku didn't even care where he sat.

Riku led me to the table, before letting me slide in on one of the benches, and then he followed, sitting at the corner of the table. I was secretly glad that Riku sat here – it meant that we got the wall at our backs, which meant we could lean against something.

"So, this is Roxas's brother, eh?" The red-head across from Riku, Axel, was the first to speak.

"Err...yeah," I said softly, looking at him. But then it struck me, how did he know Roxas? Roxas had very few friends, and being his brother, I knew all of them. "How do you know my brother?"

Next to me, I heard Riku choke on a laugh, before he blatantly stared at Axel. "Yes Axel, do tell how you know Sora's brother."

Axel rolled his eyes at Riku, before looking back to me. "Your brother and I share second period together," was his simple answer.

That's when my eyes widened. _This_ was the guy that had been hitting on Roxas? Roxas had been complaining about him the whole year. Apparently since the second Roxas saw him, and since he saw Roxas, he's been obsessed with my brother and won't leave him alone. But when I thought about it, it didn't really surprise me that it was Axel. I didn't know much about him, but I did know that he was very openly gay.

"_You're_ the one who's been bugging Roxas?" I asked rhetorically, unable to stop myself from giggling a little bit.

"Aha, so he's mentioned me!" Axel seemed excited at the thought.

I giggled again. "Sort of. He never told me your name, but he always talks about some annoying guy in second period that doesn't know when to leave him alone."

"Always?" Axel grinned. It seemed to me that he would cling to any hope that he had for Roxas and him being together.

"Pretty much," I said honestly. "But Roxas is straight."

Riku chuckled again, but he didn't choke this time. "That won't stop Ax," he told me. "He believes all guys are at least bisexual."

"And besides, I've helped _many_ men realize that they're gay," Axel said, sticking his tongue out.

I laughed. "Well if you have, don't tell that to Roxas. Players are absolutely disgusting to him."

"Really?" he asked, seeming amazed. I rolled my eyes. He really didn't know my brother.

"Yup. And overt flirting isn't his favorite thing, either. If you _seriously_ want any chance with my brother, your only hope is to become friends with him first. He won't be with anyone unless he's friends with them first."

Axel's eyes widened, before he grinned. "Riku, why didn't you confess to this kid sooner? He can give me some seriously good advice for Roxas!"

I looked up at my boyfriend then, seeing him smirk. I blushed for a moment; Riku was _my_ boyfriend. "Things like this take time, man," he told Axel calmly. "Sora and Roxas are very different for the most part, but they're both similar in that they're both as innocent as they look."

That made me blush more, but I wouldn't deny it. Roxas and I had always been told that; until just recently, Roxas and I had both been complete virgins! However, I did like to think that Roxas was more of a prude than I was. I could handle being in a conversation where people talked about dirty things, but Roxas would just leave.

"Are you serious?" Axel complained. "Damn, why did the kid have to be so damn cute? Innocence is _so_ not my forte."

Riku laughed again. "If you like him enough, you'll deal with it. And if he ends up falling for you, it'll be worth it." I felt Riku's gaze on me as he said that and I just looked down at my food, trying to hide my very red cheeks.

"Talking from experience, are ya'?" I could hear the smirk in Axel's voice, but I wasn't willing to look up.

"Absolutely." I was blushing even more now.

"So, is this the kid that cheated on his girlfriend with Riku?" It was a slightly familiar voice I heard after about a minute of silence.

I looked up, my blush completely gone, and saw two others sitting with us. One sat next to Axel, while the other one sat next to me. The one next to me was the one that had spoken.

"Sure is," Axel answered, grinning slightly.

The one next to me, whose name escaped me at the moment, stared directly at me, looking me up and down, before he smiled. "Nice to meet ya', I'm Demyx," he said, his voice reminding me of a surfer's.

"I'm Sora," I said softly, remembering who this guy was. Demyx was obviously one of the people that Riku hung out with. I knew that he played the guitar, that he was a little slow, he was supposedly gay and that he had the best parties.

He smiled, before letting his gaze wander towards the guy that was sitting next to Axel. "And that's Zexion," he told me, pointing at him.

The other male merely looked at me for a moment, nodded, and then went back to whatever book he was reading. What I knew about Zexion was that he was the smartest kid in the school, and would probably be valedictorian, that he was always seen with a book and he rarely talked.

There was another guy that would normally sit with them, but I hadn't seen him all day – which was a good thing for Roxas, Hayner and me. The other guy's name was Seifer, and he bullied us whenever he was bored. He was the known bully of the school and it shocked me sometimes that Riku could be friends with a guy like that, but then Riku tended to not care about people's personal lives. However, I was sure that Seifer would leave me alone since I was with Riku now, and maybe I could convince Axel to get Seifer to leave Roxas alone as well. Then we would just have to think of a way for Hayner...

"And you guys won't mind Sora sitting with us for lunch from now on, right?" Riku questioned his friends. His arm came around my shoulders, before pulling me into his body. I knew I was bright red, but I didn't care for once and I pressed my face into Riku's chest. Being in his arms was the best place in the world and I never wanted to leave.

"'Course not," I heard Axel say. "The kid can help me out with his brother." That idea was a little weird, since I _knew_ this guy was a player and I knew that he...basically wanted to do my twin. Yeah, _really_ awkward.

"He's fine with me," I heard Demyx say.

"Hn," was Zexion's only reply. And even though I had no idea what that meant, everyone seemed to feel it meant 'okay'.

"So what would you do if we said no?" Axel asked, and though I was sure they couldn't tell, since I was tucked into Riku's chest, I was curious as well.

"Then Sora and I would go find another place to have lunch," he said. I could hear the grin in his voice and I knew I was grinning too.

* * *

We all ate our lunch and Riku's friends, surprisingly, seemed to accept me easily. The thought that I was kind of in the 'popular' group now was just a tad weird, but Riku told me just to not think about it. Even though he was in the group, he never considered himself popular. He knew that girls and guys had crushes on him and that he got special treatment, but he didn't think anything of it. He wasn't cocky like that and it made me love him even more somehow.

The next period I had was with Riku, as well as with Wakka and Selphie. This teacher had assigned us seats since the beginning of the year, so thankfully I wouldn't have to be around Wakka or Selphie. Unfortunately, I couldn't be around Riku either – although he wasn't too far away from me. But at least he walked with me to the class, and we even got to talk for a bit in the class until the teacher arrived.

Since it was the period after lunch, it wasn't unheard of for the teachers to be late to class, which was usually fun for us students. In this period, I would normally end up talking to Wakka and Selphie, but obviously they were no longer speaking to me – which, I understood. But I had Riku, and any sadness I felt, he made it go away instantly.

"So, what do you wanna' do after school?" I asked Riku, grinning as I sat on his table.

His smirk made my cheeks turn a little pink. "Your place? I haven't been there in forever. And I think your mom still likes me."

I nodded excitedly. He was right, my mom _did_ still like him. I remember her actually saying that she missed having Riku around. "Yeah, she does," I told him, still grinning. "Besides because we were friends for so long, you were the only one who called her by her first name."

He chuckled. "Yeah, she was telling me about that this morning. I can't believe no one will just call her Terra."

I laughed as well. "Yeah, I know! I mean, I _kind_ of understand that it's weird, but my mom is so unlike most other kid's moms. And people figure that out after talking to her for five minutes."

He grinned at me this time. "Yeah, I still remember when I first met your mom," he told me. "She was happy as hell since her wittle Sora finally had a friend." He spoke the last part in a teasing, baby tone and I glared at him.

Unfortunately, apparently my glares aren't really glares, and are more like pouts. "Aww, did I upset wittle Sora?"

"You're mean Riku," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

But immediately, I shivered as I felt his breath suddenly at my ear. "You still love me," he said, his voice soft and deep and I felt like I was being drugged.

"Duh," I said softly, shivering again as he continued to breathe in my ear. I knew he was smirking, simply because I knew how Riku was, but I just couldn't help the reaction to him. He was my weakness and I was utter putty in his hands. Sad part was, I've never really minded it.

Not much longer after that, the teacher decided to show up. I groaned in annoyance, and Riku chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him before getting off his table and heading over to my seat in the back. Riku and I were at least in the same row, but he was in the middle of the room and I was in the back.

The teacher droned on about the annoying lesson, and I didn't really see any point in listening. My attention was on Riku's back. Well, more precisely, Riku's hair. It was silver and reached a little below his shoulders. And though it was only hair, I had always been fascinated by it. His hair was _naturally_ that pretty silver, and though I used to jokingly call it gray when we were younger, it had always been something I was jealous of. Of course, I definitely couldn't pull off Riku's hair color, but it was just so freaking _pretty_. I had to suppress a giggle.

"Sora?" I was pulled out of looking at Riku's hair when I heard the teacher calling my name. She sounded a little annoyed.

"Yeah?" I asked, dragging my gaze from Riku's hair to the teacher.

"How many times did I call his name, Selphie?" she asked, looking over to the brunette girl.

"Seven times," she said, glaring in my direction.

"You did?" Jeez, Riku's hair really w_as_ too pretty for my own good! "Sorry," I said softly, though I was pretty sure I didn't really mean it.

She sighed. "Please pay more attention, Sora."

"Yes ma'am."

I tried to pay attention – honestly, I did. But then Riku's hair got in my vision again...

* * *

"What was up with you in that class?" Riku asked me, chuckling as we finally left the classroom. I never really liked that class, but it was an easy elective, which was why I had taken it.

"I just zoned out, I guess," I told him honestly, knowing my face was red. How could I tell him that I was just staring at his hair?

"What, imagining what I'm gonna' be doing to you later?" he asked, winking at me.

My face felt hotter than before. "No! Riku! J-De-B-Dah!" I didn't even know what I was trying to say.

He just laughed at me, but then ruffled my hair and he was instantly forgiven. I wasn't mad at him in the first place obviously, but I would drop whatever it was. I liked his hand in my hair; it felt really nice.

Sixth period was next, and it was the last period of the day. Finally! And though I had my twin in this class, I wasn't exactly excited to go to the class. Kairi was in there, and I gulped as we neared the class.

"You gonna' be okay?" he asked me, looking directly at me as he spoke.

We stopped in front of the class. "Yeah...I dealt with her in fourth period, so I should be fine," I told him. Even though I had already dealt with Kairi, I was still afraid; I couldn't help it.

"Want me to wait in there with you until class starts?" he asked me. Riku was lucky; he was a senior, so therefore he didn't have a sixth period. Some seniors did still have sixth period, but it was only a few of them – and Riku wasn't one of them.

"If you wouldn't mind..." I would just feel so much more comfortable with Riku with me.

He smiled right at me and I could feel my heart swell. "You know I wouldn't mind," he told me, looking up for a moment, then back to me. "Besides, this is actually my favorite teacher's class."

My eyes widened a bit. "Really?" I asked him.

He lead me in. "Yeah, I'm her aid for fourth period."

"Oh! She's the one who lets you get out earlier?" I already liked this teacher, but now I liked her even more.

"Yep," he told me simply, before grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. I blushed.

"Riku!" the teacher exclaimed quite happily.

We turned to her and I smiled at her. I assumed Riku did the same.

"Hey," he said with his deep voice.

"Ah, so it was Sora that you've been so in love with, huh?" she asked, grinning at both of us.

He held up our hands to show her. "Yeah," he said; I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Well! I already liked having him in my class, but now I definitely like him more," she said to Riku, before looking at me. "You've picked a good guy." I blushed at her comment.

I could feel Riku looking down at me and I knew my cheeks were getting redder by the second.

"Actually, now that I see that he's in your class, do you mind if I stay in here with him?" Riku asked.

Again my eyes widened and I looked right at him. Could he do that?

"Is it because of that Kairi girl?" she asked him. Jeez, did the teachers know about high school gossip, too? That was a little awkward...

"Yeah," he answered honestly. "She hasn't been the friendliest in the classes they've shared, so I don't want him to go through that again."

"Riku, I can take care-" I tried to say, but the teacher interrupted.

"I don't mind," she said, shrugging. "But, if you want to stay here every sixth period, if I need some stuff corrected, you're going to be doing it. Deal?"

"Deal," he said. He was grinning again, I could tell.

She smiled as well. "Sora sits in the back, and there's an empty desk next to him, so you can sit there."

"Thanks," he told her, before we headed to the very back.

It took me a bit, but I finally realized that my twin was already there. He sat at the desk next to me.

"Hey Sora," he said, grinning at me. "Hey Riku." He grinned at Riku as well.

We had all hung out together when we were little, but Riku and I had always been closer. Roxas never seemed to mind, though. He's been saying I was gay for as long as I've been saying I was gay. Roxas knew pretty much everything about me, but hey, we were twins. I never minded it.

"Hey Rox," Riku said, sitting down in his new seat as I sat down in mine. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, ditto," he said. "But I'm glad you guys are _finally_ together. I couldn't stand Sora with Kairi." Yeah, Roxas never liked Kairi much. I never knew why, but I guess I could understand now.

Riku just laughed. "Oh believe me, I hated them being together, too."

"You guys talk as though I'm not even here," I muttered, pouting.

Riku chuckled, before grabbing me in a hug from behind. "Like I could ignore you," he said softly into my ear. I shuddered.

Roxas smiled at the both of us, before he looked towards the entrance of the classroom. "Uh-oh," he said, almost in a sing-song kind of voice. "Hope you guys are ready for the war."

I looked at him in confusion, before looking in the direction he was looking in. And then I understood what he meant. There was Kairi, and she was glaring daggers at Riku and me.

"It's alright," he said, whispering in my ear again. "She can't do anything to you."

That calmed me down immensely. Riku was right; she couldn't do anything to me.

I stopped paying attention to her and continued to pay attention to my boyfriend and my twin. It felt like old times, only it was somehow better now. I had Riku, I was in his arms and no one could take me out of them.

Except for the bell.

I sighed as Riku's arms let me go and I heard him chuckle. He was probably making fun of me for being disappointed. I mean, I knew I'd be able to touch him the second class was over, but I don't know...I just didn't want him to _stop_ touching me.

"I'm pretty sure Riku isn't in this class." It was Kairi's voice, and she was talking to the teacher, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Actually, he's going to be my aid for this class, so it's perfectly fine for him to be here," she told Kairi, smiling at her. I think Kairi was the only one who couldn't tell how fakely sweet it was. Even _I_ could tell.

Thankfully she didn't do anything after that though, and just settled into her seat, even though anger was practically radiating off of her in waves. If I wasn't such a nice person, it probably would have been funny to me. But of course, at this point, I still felt guilty. Luckily for me though, all the people that meant the most to me didn't seem to mind at all; mom was thrilled, Roxas wasn't surprised and Hayner just treated it like it was normal.

* * *

That class period was fun. For one, Riku was there. Two, Roxas was there. And three, I never had realized how amazing that teacher was. I swear, every time she could get the chance, the teacher got Kairi in trouble. The class was an ordinary fifty-five minute class, but Kairi had gotten in trouble for talking at least five times, gotten her phone taken away and was even denied to go to the bathroom. Roxas found it hilarious, and a part of me did, too – though there was another part of me that still felt incredibly guilty.

"Hey, Riku, can I hitch a ride with you guys?" Roxas asked after the bell rang and we were heading out of the class.

"You're gonna' be home?" I asked. I couldn't help it. I was hoping I would have alone time with Riku at the house. And if Roxas was there, well...Riku and I wouldn't be able to... Gawd, even just thinking about it had me turning red!

Roxas smirked at me, probably knowing what I was thinking, and I blushed even more. "Leon and I are gonna' go to the mall and meet up with Cloud and Hayner," he told me.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind," Riku said.

"Thanks," Roxas said, grinning.

We all headed over to Riku's pretty convertible. Riku obviously driving, me in passenger and Roxas sitting behind me.

"Damn, Riku, how much was this thing?" Roxas asked as Riku drove us home.

"Umm...my parents got it for my birthday, so I'm not entirely sure. But somewhere in the $20,00 range."

I could see Roxas's reaction in the rearview mirror, and man was it funny! His eyes were wide and his mouth was opened all the way in shock. The only reason why I wasn't in shock was because I had asked Riku the same thing right after he got the birthday present. Plus, I remembered that Riku's parents were rich as heck, so it wasn't the biggest shocker to me.

"Damn...I need to get a car," Roxas grumbled, jealous of Riku's car I was sure.

"You need to get money first, bro," I told him.

"I know...but seriously, it's hard as hell to find a job these days."

And that was true, of course. Roxas and I have been trying to get jobs for the past six months, but no one was hiring. And if they were, they were looking for more _qualified _and _experienced_ people. Well how were we supposed to get experience if no one hired us?! It really annoyed me sometimes.

"I could probably get a job at one of my dad's businesses," Riku said.

Roxas and I both perked up. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "Even though my parents weren't around you two all that much, I know they wouldn't mind helping you out. Besides, I could just walk into one of the places and tell them to hire you, and you'd be hired."

"Is it really that easy?" I asked Riku. There was that part of me that felt bad of course, if my _boyfriend_ got me a job because of connections. But at the same time, Roxas and I were _dying_ for jobs and if we could even work at a place for a month, then we'd at least have some experience.

"Pretty much," he said, laughing. "I got Axel his job at the mall. My dad doesn't even own the joint, but they hired him just because of who my dad is."

I saw Roxas shudder through the mirror. "I forgot that red-headed pervert was your friend," Roxas said, practically growling.

Riku looked at me for a moment, before back to the road. "Yeah, sorry about that Roxas," Riku said. "He's someone who acts completely on impulse."

"Yeah, I noticed."

And that was that. The ride didn't last much longer, so we all remained silent the rest of the way. I kept sneaking little glances over at Riku, and I noticed him doing the same. The smile forced its way onto my face, but I didn't try to hide it. Being with Riku was just so comforting. He made everything brighter and happier.

When we got to my house, Riku parked on the curb, before all of us got out, seeing Leon outside smoking.

"Smoking isn't good for you, ya' know," I told him. I always told him that, but he just didn't seem to care. He was mine and Roxas's older brother by eight years.

"How many times you gonna' tell me that before you realize it's not gonna' stop me?"

"Hmm...until you're on your death bed with lung cancer," I told him, sticking my tongue out. "I wonder how Cloud would feel about that..."

That made him growl, but he put out the cigarette nonetheless. I couldn't help but to grin. Cloud was Hayner's step brother; Hayner's parents divorced before he was five, and his mom remarried Cloud's dad, making them 'brothers'. And because Cloud and Leon weren't blood related, they saw nothing wrong with dating – which they had been doing since I was probably ten.

"Hey Leon," Riku said, waving slightly at my brother.

"Hey kid," Leon said, standing up. "Haven't seen you in a while. Heard you and Sora are finally together?"

I of course blushed, while Riku just chuckled. "Yeah," Riku said easily.

Leon sighed. "It's about time. I swear, if I had to deal with that little red-head any longer, I was gonna' kidnap you both and shove you into a room alone together. Sora's been crushing on you _way_ too long."

That's when I knew I turned tomato red.

"Oh, _has_ he now?" I heard Riku speak, and I knew he was smirking.

"Umm...I'm gonna'...Uh...Yeah." I left into the house right after that. Somehow I was even redder! I didn't know how that was possible, but clearly it was.

I headed straight to my room, practically running there. I was so embarrassed!

Once I got there, I removed my shoes and dropped my bag on the floor. I sighed as I let myself fall on my bed. My face was still burning, but how could I help it? Riku already knew how long I had liked him for, since I had told him the same night we had sex. But hearing how someone _else_ knew about my feelings for Riku...it was just weird! Roxas was one thing; he was my twin, and we just knew things about each other. But I had never openly told him, 'I'm in love with Riku'. He just knew.

I heard the front door open, then close. I didn't know who it was – obviously, I wasn't psychic. But when I heard a car leaving from the house, I then knew it was just Riku and me in the house. Something about that thought made me hotter, but not just in my face. I felt hot _everywhere_. Riku hadn't even touched me yet and I was already getting turned on.

"Sora," I heard him say, before I saw him walking into my room. He removed his shoes and let his bag fall near mine.

"Hey," I said weakly, staying in my position on my bed. I was sort of sprawled out in the middle of the comfy bed. Though obviously it wasn't as comfy as Riku's bed.

He walked towards me, slowly, and with every step, I grew impossibly hotter.

"Someone was embarrassed out there," he said, his smirk appearing on his face.

"Well yeah...it's weird knowing that even Leon knew about how I felt about you, and for how long..."

His smirk stayed as he got on my bed with me. "Really? I think it's kind of cute. I just wish I had noticed as soon as he had," he said. I could hear the regret in his voice.

"It's okay Riku," I told him, my voice practically a whisper.

He moved so he would be next to me, and I moved to give him some room. We were both lying on our sides, looking into each other's eyes. I scooted closer to him.

"You say everything's okay," he told me, chuckling.

"That's because everything _is_ okay," I told him. "All our mistakes in the past, they're forgiven and in the past. What matters is that we're together now, and...hopefully we'll always be together..."

He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "If that's what you want, Sora."

"It is, Riku," I told him, trying to get closer. "You're everything that I want."

"Sora..."

He was leaning in for a kiss now, and already I felt myself getting weaker.

"I love you."


	4. I Love You More

Damn, I loved it when Sora told me he loved me. Especially when he said it and he's looking right into my eyes. There was just something about the way he looked at me...It was the same way I looked at him, and that's how I knew he was serious when he told me his feelings.

Sora was everything to me, everything I had ever wanted in my entire life. Nothing and no one could ever take me away from him. I'd kill to be with him. He was my light. Without Sora, there would be no me. It was a scary notion, but it was true all the same. How could I exist without him? It didn't make any sense to me. Without Sora, I would be someone else entirely. I'd probably be some depressed, loner kid who hated life. Hell, I probably would have committed suicide already. That's just how important Sora was to me.

It was a bit scary, admittedly.

"I love you too, Sora," I told him, pressing my lips against his softly, before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

They were a dark blue, but they weren't plain. They were perfect. How else could you describe them? His eyes were the door to his soul. When Sora was happy, they would shine and you could practically _see_ the playfulness in them. When he was sad, they dulled. When he was angry, they sparked in some weird way. When he was in lust, his eyes turned to blue fire and it would make you hot just looking at them. And when it was just him and me, and we were both content, his eyes would _glow_ – just like they were now.

His smile grew and his eyes glowed even more.

"You better," he said softly, a small amount of playfulness penetrating his eyes.

I smirked. "And if I didn't?" I asked, arching my eyebrow at him. We both knew it was impossible for me to not love him.

He pouted, but the playfulness never left his eyes. "Then I would be a very sad Sora," he said, his voice even softer than before, laced with fake hurt.

I simply chuckled. "Well then it's a good thing that I do love you then, huh?"

His pout disappeared and his eyes glowed more. "A very good thing," he said, giggling cutely.

Suddenly, my gaze focused, from his entire face to just his lips.

Sora's lips were a whole other story. Just looking at them tempted me greatly; they always had. They weren't technically anything special, but something about them just made me lust for them. They were small, but somehow full at the same time. I had never seen his lips chapped; therefore I assumed they were always soft. And as many times I had kissed Sora, that had proven to be true.

I leaned in, unable to stop myself and unable to _want_ to stop myself.

My lips pressed to Sora's softly and I had to stop myself from moaning at the first touch. His lips were just so soft, and tasted so damn good. And when he kissed me back, it was double the pleasure.

I felt my hand, practically moving on its own, lift to Sora's cheek, pressing gently against it as I pressed myself closer to Sora. A small noise left his lips and I grinned, letting myself press more intently against his lips. I let my tongue escape from my mouth and brush against his lower lip for a moment, before it came back into my mouth. When I went to repeat it, Sora's mouth was already open.

I eagerly let my tongue slither into Sora's mouth, holding back a groan when our tongues met. Immediately, I pressed even closer to him; the hand that had been on his cheek slid down to rest on his waist so I could pull him closer to me. Our tongues pressed and rubbed against each other's, before Sora submitted to me and I happily took control.

Personally, I was a very controlling and dominant person. Sora knew this, but I still tried my best to not show it to him as much as possible. It wasn't a trait I liked, but it was definitely a trait _he_ seemed to like while we were in bed. Sora submitted easily and seemed to like me being dominant over him. Thank God for that, because I don't think I'd be able to let Sora take control. It would be cute for a moment, but I was too dominant to let Sora hold the cards for very long. It was just my personality.

"Riku," he whispered softly against my mouth. I gently took his bottom lip into my mouth before sucking on it, holding back a shudder as I heard him groan.

My hand lowered from his waist to finally grabbing his ass. He groaned again as I grabbed it. Sora's ass was not an ass that belonged on a boy. I swear, it was too perky. Well, I liked it of course – I'd been staring at the damn thing since I was twelve, but no other guy had an ass like Sora's. Even just grabbing it, that excited me.

"Riku," he whispered again, though this time it sounded more like a whimper.

It was music to my ears.

I let my mouth wander down from his lips, kissing down his jaw, before I made my way to his neck. A grin passed over my lips as I looked at the hickeys I had created not long ago, and I pressed little kisses against those too. I wouldn't create anymore right there, simply because I knew that had to be sore from all the biting and sucking that I had already done. However, that didn't mean that I would let the other side of his neck escape. The other side had only one, and it was very small. And so, immediately I latched onto his almost bare neck with my teeth and lips.

He gasped. "R-Riku," he groaned out softly. "You're...you're gonna'...make me look...like..." He didn't finish.

I sucked roughly against his skin, nibbling at it a little, before sucking some more. There was just something primal about a hickey that made me feel like I _owned_ Sora, even though I would never really say it like that. It was a mark I had given him, a mark that showed he was mine – and Sora _was mine_. And fuck, I hoped he always would be.

I heard him moan out my name again, and I had to stop myself from groaning back in response. Something about the way my name rolled off of his lips made me very excited, especially when he was moaning beneath me.

By the time I was done with his neck, all of his neck was bruised and Sora was a panting mess. A smirk passed over my face as I looked at the beautiful brunette beneath me. Damn, he was so hot when he was like this – all lusty, hot and _needy_. The way Sora was when he was like this...I just didn't want anyone else to see it. If they saw how Sora got, even a straight guy might consider having Sora for dinner.

One of my hands slipped away from his ass for a moment so I could lift it up to the hem of his shirt. My eyes flicked to his blue eyes, seeing how glazed over they were. My smirk widened slightly, before I slipped my hand under his shirt, slowly pulling it up. I wanted to tease my boyfriend, and it was pretty easy to tease him, too. Sora had absolutely no self-control.

"Riku..." he whined out, and I just continued to smirk.

"What is it, Sora?" I asked sweetly.

"Stop teasing me," he muttered, before a hiss left his lips as my hand slip up his body with his shirt.

"You know you like it," I told him, before finally lifting his shirt above his head, his arms moving as well to help me remove the shirt. "Much better," I muttered as I looked at his upper body lustfully. Fuck, he was beautiful. His body was utter perfection, and sometimes I felt like I could just stare at it all day long.

"Riku," Sora whined out again, and I could feel his embarrassment. I knew he was blushing from me staring at his body, but it merely goaded on my smirk. It was so cute to work him up.

"Sora," I whined back, grinning even more at his reaction.

"You're so mean to me," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

"No, what's mean is you hiding your body from me." And with that, I grabbed his arms and easily pulled them away from his body. Honestly, I could just stare at it for hours. But then again, I could stare at Sora in general for hours.

His lips pouted, but I knew he secretly liked what he said. He was Sora, so obviously he liked compliments – hell, what human being didn't?

Back to the good stuff.

I moved my hands to Sora's, before pulling them above his head and only holding them with one. Then, as I looked into his eyes, I slowly bent my head down and pressed my lips against his collarbone. He gasped, and I of course smirked against his soft skin. He was so easy to get to, and it was exceptionally fun doing these things with him.

I pressed soft kisses against his collar bone, nipping at it here and there, before I decided to go lower. And when I reached one of his nipples, Sora arched immediately into me and I heard him moan. I latched my teeth onto one, tugging on it, before letting it settle into my mouth. I nibbled at it for a bit, loving the sounds Sora was making, before I sucked strongly on it.

Sora gasped again, but more than before. I learned during the weekend that Sora's nipples were incredibly sensitive – more than I would have thought. And because of this, his nipples were something I would pay much attention to. I wanted my little Sora to feel good, and therefore I would do whatever he liked.

I switched over to his other nipple, while my free hand played and rolled his now hardened nipple between my fingers. Sora was currently writhing and moaning beneath me, his legs pressing together. I could feel the front of his pants slowly rising.

"Someone's getting turned on," I muttered against his nipple, grinning.

"No duh," he said, gasping out again.

I pulled my mouth away from his skin, and I saw the obvious disappointment register on his face.

"Just for a moment," I assured him. I then began to remove my shirt, and I knew I had Sora's undivided attention. Apparently, he was practically obsessed with my body – and that was coming from his mouth, not from me being cocky. Of course, I would admit to being just a tad cocky.

"Now, where were we?" I asked, smirking as I bent back down to leaning against me.

Sora bit his lip and I could feel my member thicken more than it already had been. It was painful by this point. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to hold out, but hopefully it'd be long enough so I could tease Sora into oblivion.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?" I asked, before dipping my head down to his chest again, nipping at random spots and grinning when I heard his gasps.

"I wanna'...try something," he said, before groaning softly.

"What is it?" I stopped.

His face was instantly red, before he looked away. "Umm...well..."

"Don't tell me you wanna' top me," I joked.

"No!" he said immediately, turning so he could look at me. "I-I don't even think I could, and...I like it too much...when...you...do it." His face was a tomato by now.

A smirk fell on my face. "Oh? Then what is it that you wanna' try?" I asked him.

"C-Can you let me be on top?"

I arched a brow at his question. "Didn't you just say you didn't wanna' be on top?"

"Y-Yeah, but...like, I wanna' be on top, but I don't wanna'...do that stuff..."

I grinned again. "What stuff?"

"Riku," he whined, obviously embarrassed. "I wanna' be on top, but I...don't plan on doing anything to your butt."

A chuckle left my throat and I couldn't help but to let it out. Sora was being way too cute for his own good. However, I would let him do what he wanted. This was interesting.

"Alright," I told him, before swinging my leg up and around him, before I settled down next to him. "Come on," and for emphasis, I patted my lap.

Sora glared at me, though I knew it was only because he was embarrassed, but he knew me by now. He knew I loved to embarrass and tease him.

Hesitantly, my adorable little boyfriend got up from where he was, and slowly made his onto his knees. Surprisingly, he didn't get on top of me, but I could be patient. His hands made their way to the button of my pants, and I looked at his face questioningly, but he kept his gaze on the top of my pants and his hands.

When he undid the button, he pulled down the zipper as well. After that, he began to try and pull off my pants. I smiled as he tried, and to be nice to him, I lifted my ass off the bed to make it easier for him. A smile crossed his lips, before he pulled my pants down with better ease.

I couldn't wait to see what he was planning on doing.

Next, his hands, almost shakily, went to the top of my boxers. My eyebrows shot up as I watched him attempt to pull them down. And, almost in a daze, I once again lifted up my ass to make it easier for him.

My member sprung straight up. Sora just looked at it, and it was a little unnerving to be honest. I still couldn't figure out what he was doing. Was he trying to just look at it to look at it? Was he seriously considering doing me, rather than me doing him.

But then it hit me, and I couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out.

"Sora, you don't have to," I told him.

His eyes finally left my cock and looked right into my eyes. "I know," he said, a small smile on his face. "But...I want to."

"I don't mind if you don't, Sora."

"No, Riku, I want to," he said, his voice less hesitant. "I was just...nervous before. But I really wanna' try it."

Who was I to deny what Sora wanted to do? Hell, I obviously wanted him to do it to me as well, but I just had never imagined him actually doing it. It was just...I don't know, I felt like I would be dirtying him if he did it. But I had also never imagined him _wanting_ to do it. If that was the case, then...how could I stop him?

Sora's hand slowly lowered down to my member, where he began to lightly probe at it with his index finger. The mere touch from his finger sent tendrils up and down my body, but I refused to let him see any of that.

Then, he pulled back his finger and I stopped myself from groaning. Here I thought that I was the ultimate tease, but if Sora kept this up, the way he teased should be illegal. I literally felt like just forgetting the damn blowjob, so I could get on top of him and fuck his brains out. The way Sora was looking all flustered and nervous was driving me crazy.

However, what stopped me from doing that was a small, wet muscle now on the head of my cock. My eyes widened as far as they could go as I registered that Sora's small, adorable little tongue was touching the head of my dick. Feeling it was one thing, but when I looked down to _see_ Sora's tongue on me, it was a whole other side of pleasure. It was so hot that it somehow felt even better. It was absolutely mind blowing.

Sora's tongue flicked against my head, while his eyes remained focus on my cock. I could see his red-tinted cheeks, and it was obvious how nervous he was, but damn, he was just so cute.

His tongue pressed slightly harder against the tip and I accidentally let out a small groan. Immediately, Sora's eyes shot up to mine, and I could see just how nervous he was, but I could also see just how turned on he was. His eyes were clouded over by lust, just like mine were. His eyes tempted me even more and unconsciously, I ended up licking my bottom lip as I stared at him.

Sora grinned at me, before returning his gaze to my dick. Lifting it up slightly with his hand, his tongue started at the base, before slowly and torturously moving up until he reached the tip, once again flicking his tongue. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I clenched the sheets under my hands as I let out a slightly louder groan. It was so hot to have Sora doing this to me.

Before I even realized it, Sora had my cock in his mouth. At first, not all of it, but it didn't take him long to go farther and farther down, licking and sucking his way down. And of course, during all of this, I'm doing my best to not moan out, but it's getting increasingly difficult to do so. Sora's just so good, even though he's inexperienced.

He wouldn't be able to get all of me in, I knew, but the part that he couldn't, he began to jerk off, while he used his mouth for the rest of it.

I groaned as Sora began to suck roughly on my cock, and I couldn't stop myself from rocking into him a little, lightly mouth fucking him. It was just too damn much for my senses, though I was absolutely conscious to not hurt Sora – that was something I _refused_ to do, no matter how heated things got.

His teeth scraped against my dick and even though it was slightly painful, it was also pleasurable, so I didn't really mind. But the sucking he would do was what really drove me mad and made me clench my hands around the sheets.

"Shit," I growled out, before letting my hands move to Sora's hair. I latched onto his brown spikes, before digging deeper into his hair. And when he sucked harder, I clutched harder and that seemed to spur him on. He began to suck impossibly hard and it was making me crazier and crazier.

"Fuck, Sora. I don't know how much longer I can hold it in," I growled out as I told him, but I didn't loosen my latch onto his hair any less. I wanted to cum in his mouth – it was such a hot idea, and hopefully he'd let me do it.

Sora's response was merely to keep on sucking, while his hand gained speed. I couldn't help but to grin down at him, before another groan left my lips.

"Sora," I groaned out, before I finally let myself release inside of him. A loud groan released from me this time as I came inside his mouth, my eyes unable to stay open as wave after wave of my orgasm hit me.

It was just as good as when we had sex, but yet in a different way. The blowjob was amazing, but it was pure lust and hormones. While when we had sex, it was lusty of course, but it was also passion and love. Two totally amazing things, but different emotions put into it.

When I was finally done spilling myself into Sora, and he was sure, he released my dick from his mouth. The smile on his face had me half hard in seconds, and I had to stop myself from smirking at my high sex drive.

"So?" he asked, eagerly awaiting my approval.

"You're amazing at that," I told him honestly, deciding not to tease him about it. I was too horny to tease for much longer. I wanted to be inside of him already, and so I would be.

Within seconds I had him flat on his back as I licked my lips, just staring at his body beneath mine. Immediately I began to unbutton and unzip his pants, before pulling them off – along with his boxers.

Sora, thankfully, didn't seem to mind in the least and just went along with it. Looking into his eyes, I knew immediately that he wanted exactly what I wanted – possibly just as much as I wanted it.

I got off of him for a moment, going over to my school bag to grab the lube. In my mind, you never knew when you may need it, and it was a good thing I thought that way. No matter how horny I was, I wouldn't hurt Sora by trying to enter him raw.

"Hurry, Riku," he whined out. I grinned of course, but I did hurry towards him. I wouldn't be able to take much longer of this.

"So impatient, Sora," I teased, smirking at him as I got back on top of him.

"I want you," he whined again. And fuck, was it hot.

"Fuck, it's hot when you say that," I told him, lubing up my index finger.

Sora lifted up his ass for me, before I slowly entered my finger inside of him. He groaned for a moment, probably out of pain, but it didn't take him long to relax into it. I was glad that he was getting used to the feeling of something inside of there, although I knew it would a while for his body to be completely used to it.

When I heard Sora moan louder, I inserted a second finger. That lasted just as long as the first finger, before I heard the loud moan again, and then I inserted the third finger – the last finger I would insert inside of him.

As I fingered him, going faster and harder with each thrust, I began to lube up my dick. I already could feel the excitement and the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Riku," he moaned out, arching his body and thrusting back against my fingers. "Please."

He didn't have to ask me twice, although the 'please' was more like a beg.

I removed my fingers from inside of him, and as I lightly pressed my cock against his entrance, I made sure our faces were centimeters apart. I had to look at him, to see the lust in his eyes and know that he wanted it like I did. Even though I knew it, seeing it was a whole other experience.

"You ready?"

He nodded. "Hurry," he whined.

And with that, I slammed my lips against his as I slammed myself inside of him.

The pain would happen no matter what, but if it was a quick pain, at least it wouldn't last as long, nor would it be slow and torture him.

I heard the groan of pain against my lips, but I also felt him kissing me back as his body tried to adjust to me being inside of him again. It had been a while – or well, it had been yesterday, but it felt like a while. And now, being inside of him again, everything felt wonderful.

Sora was just so damn soft and hot inside and it affected me down to my toes. My body felt like it was on fire and all I wanted to do was to pound deep inside of him, but I resisted. I needed to wait until he would be okay with it. But damn, it was hard. It just felt so damn good being inside of him.

"Riku," he said softly against my lips.

I let my tongue slip into his mouth, and he let me with no battle. And as I did this, I slowly began to move inside of him.

The first thrust had me groaning against his lips, as well as growling. As for him, he moaned and writhed beneath me. And as I sped up, we eventually had to stop kissing due to his moaning. I didn't really mind, though. Even though I loved kissing him, I also loved the affect I had on my little Sora. I loved that I could distract him enough to where he couldn't focus on anything at all.

I continued to thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. Sora was moaning below me, while I was groaning above him. The sensations bombarding me were sending me into overdrive. I suddenly felt more powerful and like I had ten times more energy as I drove into him, which made us both get louder. He began to scream and moan out my name, while my groans got deeper and sounded almost animalistic.

It just felt so good to be inside of him again, even though it _had_ been less than twenty-four hours since I was last in him. But shit, it felt way too long. Sora was just so addicting, and any time away from him was too long.

"Riku," he moaned out. "I'm...about to-" Sora came on our stomachs, his cum sticking to both of us. I continued to thrust into him more, before I, too, came. Cumming inside of him was another incredible feeling that blew my mind and I groaned out his name as I did it.

As I finished inside of him, I let myself fall next to him, not wanting to make the mess on our stomachs worse.

"I think I have a towel," he muttered softly, still trying to catch his breath.

Surprisingly, he did actually have a towel, and we wiped ourselves of Sora's come, before I wiped some of my own cum from his thighs.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of that," he said, smiling contently.

I laughed. "Really? Jeez, I know I have a high sex drive, but even I'm gonna' get tired."

He pushed against my shoulder lightly, sticking his tongue out at me. "You know what I mean," he muttered.

I laughed again. "I know," I said, before pulling his smaller form into my larger one.

"What about you?" he asked, looking up at me.

I smiled softly. "Like I could ever get tired of it," I told him, pressing my lips softly to his. "I've been dreaming about this for forever, so there's no way I could ever get tired of it."

He grinned at me. "Do you think Leon or Roxas heard us?"

"What, does it turn you on at the idea?" I asked, teasingly of course. I couldn't go for very long without doing it.

The look on his face was priceless. "Gross!"

I just laughed. "I bet they left a while ago. They're not stupid, so I'm sure they could figure out what we were gonna' do."

He laughed, too. "True." Sora snuggled up into my chest, pressing his body closer to mine. I did the same as I held him tighter and pressed my lips to his hair.

"I love you, Riku," he told against my chest.

I smiled at his words. How could I not? Those three words were enough to send me to cloud nine. It was something that I had been dying to hear from him for so long, so just hearing it now was like ecstasy.

"I love you more."


	5. I Think So

"How long do ya' think it'll take before they do it?"

"That's disgusting, Leon."

My older brother just laughed at what I said, although I secretly was curious as well. My brother Sora was as innocent as me – or was, but Riku was a horn-dog. And I simply knew that because I was the one Sora talked to right after his weekend stay at Riku's place.

"You ready to go?" Leon asked me.

"Yep," I told him simply.

We headed over to his black Hummer, which he somehow bought with his own money, hopped in and headed towards the mall.

The mall was about a ten minute drive from the house, and on our way, we listened to some music – Leon's music, which meant that it was extremely loud and hurt my ears. I was more into soft music, while he was into the whole metal crowd.

Actually, all three of us, Leon, Sora and me, were all into different things. Leon was into metal, Sora was into pop and I was into oldies – and when I say oldies, I mean like the fifties, sixties and a little bit of the seventies. However, Leon was pretty much the only one who dressed like his 'scene', or whatever you want to call it.

As we got closer to the mall, even though I knew he was trying to hide it, I could see the excitement in Leon's eyes. He hadn't seen Cloud in a couple of weeks due to the fact that Cloud had gone on a business trip with his dad. Cloud was one of those rare guys that actually _did_ want to take care of the family business, so he never minded traveling with his dad. And because the business was actually pretty damn lax, Leon would never have to worry about missing Cloud too much.

When we got there, Hayner and Cloud were already waiting outside for us. And like Leon, Cloud looked ecstatic – only Cloud wasn't trying to hide it. Cloud had a big ol' grin on his face and if he had been anymore ecstatic, he'd probably be jumping up and down. But of course, he did have more composure than that – he wasn't Sora, after all.

"Hey Cloud," Leon said, before walking up to his boyfriend and immediately grabbing him into a hug.

I looked away right then, because I knew the two would soon be making out. And I _really_ did not need to see that.

"Hey Hayner," I said to my cousin.

"Hey," he laughed, obviously trying to ignore the couple as well. "So are the rumors about Sora and Riku true? I didn't get a chance to talk to you guys much during school."

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah."

"Finally! Took those two long enough," he said, grinning.

"Tell me about it," I replied, grinning back at him.

"Come on, let's go in."

"Sure." And with that, we walked into the mall, though I didn't pay attention to Leon and Cloud, who might have come in with us, but I didn't expect it. I understood them wanting to be alone, but I didn't understand why they decided to go to the mall. They could have better alone time back at Cloud's place.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this one game to come out for _months_, and it's finally out today."

"So to Game Stop?"

"To Game Stop!" he said excitedly, and it just had me laughing a bit and making fun of him, to myself though. I wasn't mean enough to let him realize how childish he was acting.

We got to the escalator that would take us downstairs, then walked a bit of the way to the game store. It was towards the middle of the mall, while we had been at one of the ends. And when we got there, Hayner was psyched. The game he wanted was apparently on the big poster that the shop had posted on their window.

"They haven't run out yet," he said happily, grabbing one of the many games immediately, before running straight into the line.

As for me, I just stayed at the entrance of the shop. It wasn't that I didn't like video games, because I did, but the place was _crowded_, and I didn't do all that well in crowds. Plus, there weren't really any games that I wanted. The game I was waiting for wouldn't be coming out for another two months.

"Aha! You are here!"

Oh gawd, that voice. I would know that voice even if it was just barely whispering in my ear. It was a voice that bugged the crap out of me every damn day. But before and after school, it was gone. But of course, he's now found me after school.

"What do you want Axel?"

"Well there are plenty of things that I want Roxie, but at the moment, I just wanna' talk." His signature grin was plastered on his face.

"About what?"

He was quiet, which shocked the hell out of me. Axel was _never_ quiet. He was the kind of person that didn't know how to connect their voice box to their brain, and constantly got in trouble because of his mouth.

"I...want to be your friend," is what he said to me, and it looked like it physically hurt him to say it.

"What?" I asked him, feeling completely surprised.

"I want to be your friend. Got it memorized?"

I, of course, was suspicious. Why wouldn't I be? Axel has been doing nothing but hitting on me and trying to get into my ass since we met.

"Why?" I asked him, letting the suspicion in my voice be heard.

"Because...I don't want you to hate me, and because I _do_ like you, so I figure that being friends is at least a way to be close to you."

This was definitely odd. Whenever Axel would hit on me, I never really considered that he might actually be serious. He was the known playboy of the school, so that's all that I considered him. And to him, I assumed I was just some new conquest.

"Is this a trick to get into my pants?"

"Absolutely," he said, once again grinning his Axel grin. "But I'm not only interested in getting into your pants."

Somehow, his answer made me want to laugh, but I forced myself to hold that back. I didn't want him to see that. But to give him credit, at least he was honest. He could lie about it and say that he _only_ wants to be my friend, even though I would know that it would be a lie. But he didn't.

"Well, as long as you don't hit on me, I don't really mind," I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Really? That's great!" He was acting like Sora when he got a big chocolate chip cookie. "So are you free right now?"

"Actually I-"

"Roxas!" And that would be my cousin's voice.

Hayner was apparently done with buying his new game, and he was absolutely ecstatic.

"Oh, you're already busy," Axel said. I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Well, maybe another time."

Again, I felt a little surprised. I would have thought that Axel might invite himself into hanging out with us or something, and I wouldn't have really minded. And I knew Hayner wouldn't, either. But he had already turned around and began to leave.

"Wasn't that Axel?" Hayner asked, just realizing that someone else had been there.

"Yeah," I answered simply.

"Hitting on you again?"

"Na. Apparently, he wants us to be friends."

"A ploy to get into your pants?"

"Probably."

"Imagine how crazy he'd go if he actually knew that you were gay."

"Tell me about it," I said, chuckling.

Only a select few knew that I was gay, and they only knew because they had figured it out themselves. Since I figured it out, I told myself that I wouldn't tell anyone, but if they asked me about it, I wouldn't lie to them. And so, only Hayner, Leon and Cloud knew. I was pretty sure that my mom knew too, but neither of us ever brought it up to each other. As for my own twin, I personally think he's too dense to see it. But I also think that since Riku and he split up for those few years, he wasn't the Sora that I really knew. But then the moment that they were together again, he was _Sora_, and so it wouldn't shock me if he figured it out soon.

"He'd forego us being friends, and go straight back to hitting on me," I told Hayner.

He chuckled. "True." I could feel my cousin's eyes on me. "Do you like him?"

"Who, Axel?"

"No, Cloud," he said sarcastically. "Of course Axel."

I sighed. "I'm not sure," I said honestly. Hayner was my best friend, and so I didn't mind being honest with him. We had always been honest with each other. "He's definitely my type, but...I don't know if I can trust him, knowing his reputation."

"If you could be assured though, that he was done being a playboy, would you go out with him?"

"Probably."

* * *

It was the next day, which meant it was Tuesday – which meant the weekend was still a long way away. However, the good news was that Riku would now be picking Sora and me up, which would mean that we would be able to sleep in a little longer. When Hayner and his mom would take us to school, we'd have to get up super early because his mom started work early, but with Riku, he would be picking us up almost an hour later.

Unfortunately, Sora was still Sora, which would mean he'd be a bitch to try and wake up. But, that was my unofficial job for as long as I can remember, so I knew exactly how to wake my twin brother up.

"Sora, it's time to wake up," I said loudly as I practically slammed open his door.

He was sprawled on his bed, his blanket tangled with his limbs, his hair messier than usual, his mouth wide open and only his boxers there to cover him. This was usually the sight I walked in on when I came to wake Sora up.

"I don't wanna' go, Roxas," I heard him mutter, before I saw him grab one of his pillows and pull it over his head.

"So I guess you don't wanna' see Riku then?"

That had him up quicker than anything had ever before, and I now had a new easy way to wake my brother up. That would be great.

I left my brother alone then so he could get ready as I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where I could smell the food mom had ready for us. Even though she was here yesterday morning and this morning, she wasn't at home every morning, which was why we rarely had mom drop us off at school.

"Morning mom," I told her as I sat down at the table.

"Morning," she said happily. "You wake Sora up already?"

"Yeah," I told her, digging into the waffles. "Riku's my new tactic to getting him to get up."

She laughed at that. "Makes sense," she said. It quiet for a moment, before she spoke again. "Roxas, can I ask you something and you promise to give me an honest answer?"

"Depends what the question is," I told her honestly, not willing to promise her anything.

She just sighed. "Are Riku and Sora together?"

I looked at my mother, right into her eyes, feeling like I had to protect Sora at all costs. I knew our mother was awesome, but something just made me need to question if I should tell her the truth or not. It was Sora's secret to tell, but at the same time, I couldn't imagine him ever telling her.

"Yeah," I told her, before returning to my waffles.

She let out another sigh, but this one sounded like it was from relief. "Good."

That answer was just a little shocking. "You wanted him to be with Riku?"

She smiled a little. "I always hoped that your brother would like Riku back. I mean, it had always been so obvious that Riku had feelings for Sora, but I could never see if it was mutual with Sora. And now that they're friends again, I was thinking that maybe Riku had finally confessed."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that Sora confessed first," I told her.

Her eyes widened for a moment. "Oh? So he does like him back," she said, a soft smile now on her face.

"Just don't tell Sora I told you, alright? He probably wants to tell you on his own time."

"Of course," she answered.

That was about when Sora decided to come out of his room, fully dressed and ready, and came down the stairs towards mom and me.

"Someone's up early," mom teased.

Sora yawned, before taking his seat next to me and began to dig into his waffles. "Well, I don't wanna' make Riku late," he said, looking down at his food. I had a feeling it was because he was probably blushing bright red.

And then a knock at the door.

"Speaking of the devil," I said, grinning slightly.

"I wonder who that could be," mom said sarcastically, before she went over to the door and answered it. "Why Riku! I'm shocked!" Mom was being obviously dramatic, but was pretty funny anyway.

"Hi Terra," Riku said.

Sora immediately perked up and looked towards the direction of the front door until Riku came into view, making him blush even more.

"Someone might wanna' control their blush," I whispered to him, snickering.

"Shut up," he said, obviously embarrassed. "It's not like I can help it."

"Hey Sora," Riku said as their gazes locked, and even _I_ could feel the intensity from them.

"H-Hi Riku."

I could tell where this little love-fest was going. "Well, I left my stuff in my room" – lie – "so I'll be right back." I got up and took my plate to the sink, before heading upstairs to my room. "Mom? Didn't you, uh..."

"Oh! I left the iron on in my room," she said, before she too headed in the direction of her room.

Her excuse sucked, but we both knew to leave the two lovebirds alone for a moment, even though it wouldn't be too long. But, I knew Sora would appreciate it, although he'd probably realize that mom knew about him and Riku. Or if he didn't, Riku definitely would and would probably tell Sora.

* * *

When we got to school, I waved goodbye to the two and left to go find Hayner. He of course was the person I would hang out with until the bell rang, as well as our other two friends, Pence and Olette.

But as I went in the direction I figured Hayner would be in, I saw Seifer, the school bully, holding someone up against the lockers. And if I was correct, it would probably be Hayner.

"Shit," I cursed, before running over to the two. "Seifer, hands off!" I yelled, before pushing him off of Hayner.

Surprisingly enough, my push actually successfully pushed him off, and he ended up falling to the ground. He had to have not been paying attention at all, because Seifer was a lot stronger than me. I'm a shrimp, while he's about Riku's height, which makes him about a foot taller than me.

"Rox, you didn't have to do that," Hayner told me, trying to catch his breath.

Was he crazy? Of course I did! He was my best friend, and he'd do the same for me. "You know I did, Hayner," I told him, before looking over at Seifer and glaring at him as he got up.

He just chuckled. "You got guts, kid." His eyes were centered on me, and his glare was filled with amusement, rather than anger, and I wasn't exactly sure which one would have been scarier.

"Just leave Hayner alone," I told him, still glaring at him, even though I was intimidated by him.

"No can do," he said, his eyes flickering over to Hayner, then back to me. "I hear your brother and Riku are dating, which makes the kid off limits, which means you two get double the beating."

"Can't you just find someone else to beat on?" Hayner asked, although no anger filled his voice, and that shocked the hell out of me.

"Yeah, can't you?" That voice wasn't Hayner's or mine.

Immediately I looked around, before my eyes stopped on someone who was almost half a foot taller than Seifer, and had crazy as hell red hair.

"What do you want Axel?" Seifer asked.

"I want you to stop beating on Roxas and his cousin. Got it memorized?"

"Really dude? Come on! Sora's off limits, and now you're gonna' make the other two fun ones off limits, too?"

"That's right," he told him simply. And I was then reminded that Seifer and Axel were actually friends. They ate at the 'popular' lunch table together.

"Gawd," Seifer complained, growling. "Anyone else I should lay off, too?"

I knew it was a sarcastic question, but I answered it anyway. "Yeah, leave Pence alone too?"

"The fat kid?"

I growled at that remark. "Yeah," I said, glaring more at Seifer.

He just rolled his eyes. Man, I really needed to work on my glare. "Well at least give me some I can beat up that would be fun."

Instead of me or Hayner answering, Axel did. "How 'bout Wakka and Tidus?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why them? They haven't done anything," I said, looking over at Axel who was now at my side.

"Apparently they were trying to harass Sora while he was using the shitter a couple minutes ago."

"Are you serious? This early and they're starting shit?" Now I was definitely pissed.

"Yeah, Riku went in 'cause Sora was taking a bit too long I guess, and there was the two idiots screaming at him."

"I swear, I'm gonna' kill-"

"Ha! If Riku can't stand the dweebs, then I'll definitely have fun with them," Seifer said, before moving past Hayner and me, shoving his shoulder into Hayner's.

"Hey!" Hayner growled, turning around as Seifer walked away.

"Whoops! Didn't know you were so fragile, princess," he teased, before finally leaving us.

"I swear I'm gonna' kill him one day," Hayner said, glaring in the direction Seifer had gone.

"I can't believe you're friends with a guy like him," I told Axel, looking up at him.

He merely shrugged. "He's a cool guy. What he does in his spare time is of no concern of mine; until I found out he was bullying you. Then yeah, I'll make him stop."

I continued to look at him, before rolling my eyes as I looked away. However, that wasn't exactly the best idea because Hayner was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

_Whatever, Hayner_, I thought to myself, even though obviously Hayner couldn't hear my thoughts. But still; it was what I would have said if Axel wasn't right next to me.

"So, where's your first period class?" Axel asked me.

I looked back up at him. "Why do you wanna' know?"

"So I can walk you there," he said bluntly, and I had to actually force myself not to blush.

"Err, Hayner and-"

"Nope, it's fine," Hayner said, and I could see the evil intent in his eyes. He's doing this on purpose! "My class is actually in the opposite direction anyway, so it's fine, Roxas."

Oh, my best friend was out to get me!

"See ya' later Rox!" he said, before dashing away. He knew I was going to kill him, and I'd enjoy every minute of it.

"So, after you," Axel said, waving his hands in the gesture for me to lead the way.

I sighed, but went in the direction nonetheless.

"So, did ya' have fun at the mall yesterday?" Axel asked.

"Not really," I told him. "After Hayner got his game, we just went to the food court and waited for our brothers to come back, and then we went home."

"Your brothers? But aren't you guys cousins?" He sounded confused, and to anyone who didn't know, it would sound a little weird.

"Yeah, Hayner has a step brother, while I have an older brother, and they're dating. But there's no blood at all between them."

"Oh," he muttered. "That makes sense."

Did it? Or was he just trying to not act stupid?

"What about you?" I asked. "What did you do after you, uh, left?"

"Oh, I just headed home," he said, shrugging.

I looked up at him in confusion. "Had you already been at the mall for a while or something?"

"No, I just came to see you. Sora said you'd be at the mall."

Betrayed by my own flesh and blood. "Did he now?"

"Yeah, I called Riku 'cause I figured they'd be together, and he told me where you'd be." Axel sounded cheerful and all, but now I was plotting revenge against both my best friend, and my twin brother. They were both traitors.

But before I could even think of the perfect plan, the bell rang.

"Well, there's the bell..." I said a bit awkwardly.

Axel laughed. "Yeah, no shit, kid," he said, though he continued to grin at me. "I'll see you in second period." And with that, Axel went on his way.

I sighed in relief. Somehow, now that he wasn't hitting on me, I felt a little awkward being around him – almost nervous. However, I wasn't going to dwell on that. Actually, I was hoping I'd forget all about it in my first period.

And in my first period class, I had my friend Olette with me. It was a boring class, but it was a class that took all of my focus away from anything else, and currently, that was something that I wanted. Because if I allowed myself to think about anything, it would probably be about Axel. And yeah, sure, I'd admit that he was attractive as hell, but I did not want to get in over my head with him. He was a person that could hurt me, and I wasn't someone who didn't like trusting people, but I wasn't stupid enough to get my hopes over someone who I've always known to be a player who'll pretty much fuck anything with legs.

"Hey, Roxas," Olette whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Are you paying attention at all?"

"I'm trying to," I answered honestly. Really, I was trying to pay attention, but I had Axel on the brain. I didn't want to think about him, but whether or not he was still a player was rattling around in my brain.

"What's on your mind?"

Olette was a great friend, but I felt like this wasn't something I could talk to her about, simply because she didn't know I was gay. But then again, she didn't _have_ to know who it was.

"There's this...person," I told her, trying to think of how I was going to phrase this. "And they're known for being a player, but apparently they wanna' go out with me, and they say they're serious, but-"

"But you're not sure if you can trust that, right?"

"Pretty much."

She was quiet for a moment. "Is it Axel?" she asked, and I knew I had shock written on my face.

"How did you-?"

"I have friends in that class, Roxas. Not that I tell them to spy on you or anything, but it isn't exactly a secret that Axel hits on you whenever he gets the chance."

I sighed. "How long have you known?"

"I didn't entirely know until now, but I've always had my suspicions that you were gay. I just didn't want to ask."

"I didn't want to tell anybody unless they asked me," I told her. That was now four people that knew I was gay.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

"Hayner, Leon and Cloud."

"Wow, so it looks like you hide it pretty well, huh," she said.

"Well, clearly not that well."

She chuckled a little. "Yeah."

"So...what do you think I should do? About Axel?" Now that she knew, no point in hiding it. I didn't like lying to my friends.

"I say you should just be his friend for now," she said, looking up towards the front of the classroom, before she looked back at me. "And after a little bit of time, you can figure out your next move. Maybe he really does want to be serious with you. You'll never know until you try."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." It made a lot of sense, actually, and it was basically what I had already planned on doing, but it was nice hearing it from someone else.

"Do you like him, Roxas?"

"I think so."


End file.
